About A Girl
by gb1076
Summary: This story is about Bonnie Bennett and what happens to her life when two vampires move to town. This story will not follow the show's storyline. Give it a try, it may surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: M, just in case

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1

Bonnie was just a sixteen year old girl, living in the small town of Mystic Falls, North Carolina. Nothing ever happened in this town. The biggest highlight was the Friday night parties held in the woods, and even those had started to become mundane. School was to start in two days; Bonnie couldn't believe that she was starting her junior year of high school. They all were starting to grow up, Caroline, Elena, and herself and in another year they would be heading off to college. They had been best friends for forever, if any one was to ask either girl how they first met, no one would have an answer, they have just been together all of their lives. It was unbelievable in fact how close these three girls were.

Bonnie was the shy one of the little group, Caroline was the bubbly one, and Elena was the daring one. Each girl was beautiful in her own wright. Elena was tall and willowy with brown eyes and beautiful long brown hair. Caroline was blonde with sparkling blue eyes and Bonnie was short barely reaching five feet four inches in height with caramel colored skin, dark long hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her eyes were her best feature because depending on the light or her mood they would change colors.

Bonnie was hoping for some excitement this year, maybe even a little romance. Out of her little group, Bonnie was the only one who had yet to have sex. Caroline had lost her virginity two years ago and called both girls the second after it happened to let them know that she had done "IT" and proceeded to give them a blow by blow of what happened, in explicit detail. Elena lost her virginity last summer with Matt, her then boyfriend. Her experience was a lot less stellar than Caroline's, it was okay, but she didn't see what all the fuss was about and she and Matt broke up soon afterwards. Bonnie on the other hand decided to wait until she fell in love before taking that step with a guy. Unfortunately, she had yet to meet that guy. She had been out on dates, but none of them was what she was looking for. Caroline said that Bonnie was just too picky and that she would have to lower her standards if she ever wanted join "the club." Bonnie on the other hand didn't care what anyone thought; she was waiting for love even if she had to go off to college a virgin.

It was the first day of school, and Bonnie was excited. She enjoyed school and got very good grades. Her dad had brought her a car not because she had turned sixteen but because she had scored a 1420 on her PSATs. Bonnie's dirty little secret was that she was a nerd. Many would be surprised that this cheerleader spent her down time with her nose in a book.

Elena and Bonnie had just turned the corner when they collided with the most handsome boy either of them had ever seen in their short lives. He was beautiful. He was medium height with a slim build, with light brown hair and green eyes. But, most importantly it was his voice. It was so cultured and grown up. Neither girl was use to boys their age speaking like this.

"Excuse me, please forgive me, I wasn't paying attention, are you two okay," he asked. Bonnie couldn't speak, with wide eyes she looked at Elena whose own facial expression mirrored her own, but Elena was quick to recover.

"There is nothing to forgive, it was an honest mistake" she said. "Hi, my name is Elena and this is my best friend Bonnie."

"Hello, I am pleased to meet you," he said looking at both girls directly in their eyes. "My name is Stefan Salvatore, and I'm new here; I'm still trying to find my way around," he said. Elena turned to Bonnie and winked her eye and proceeded to take Stefan by the arm and say in her must pleasing voice, "Well, Mr. Salvatore, let me show you around." And, just like that Elena staked her claim on the hottest guy this school had ever had.

Bonnie sat at the lunch table waiting for Elena and Caroline. She had brought her lunch from home because she didn't like school lunch. She was about to bite into her sandwich when Caroline sat down across from her with the biggest smile on her face.

"The most gorgeous guy is in my English class", she said breathlessly. "His name is Stefan Salvatore and he makes the guys at this school look like shit." "Bonnie, I swear, you have never seen such a hot guy." "I mean he looks like a model, no seriously." Bonnie smiled to herself because Caroline was going to have a fit when she found out that her and Elena had already met Stefan and that there was a good chance that Elena had already gotten her hooks into him. There had always been a friendly competition between Caroline and Elena, but Bonnie was guessing that Stefan could be a deal breaker for the two girl's friendship. That's how hot this guy was. Before Bonnie could clue Caroline in, Elena sat down next to Bonnie with a dreamy look on her face. Oh Goodness! Here it comes, thought Bonnie.

"Ladies, I am in love, I have met the man of my dreams" she said. She looked at both girls waiting for their reaction to this life changing statement. Before Bonnie could say anything, Caroline spoke up with the most intense look on her face. "Please tell me your dream guy isn't Stefan Salvatore" she said. Bonnie could see that Caroline was literally holding her breath awaiting the answer. Bonnie wished that she had skipped lunch. She knew that this would happen. Stefan Salvatore was too hot of a guy for either girl to ignore and he was the latest thing on a list of things both girls had competed over in their long friendship.

Elena tossed her hair and laughed, "How did you know?" she asked. "So, you have seen him, isn't he simply gorgeous", she said. Caroline looked at Bonnie with a slight smile on her face, and said she had lost her appetite, quickly got up from the table and left. Elena looked at Bonnie, grabbing the other half of her sandwich and asked, "What's wrong with Caroline?"


	2. Chapter 2

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: M, just in case

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 2

Elena had been dating Stefan Salvatore for over a month now. Caroline graciously conceded her defeat over the gorgeous boy. Elena tried not to rub it in her face because she could see that this was a bitter pill for Caroline to swallow and in spite of everything she truly did love Caroline and didn't want to see the girl hurt. Regardless, Elena was happier than she had been in a long time. Since the deaths of both her parents, Elena had not been totally herself. The once daring young girl was more reserved and introverted. Besides Bonnie and Caroline, Elena didn't hang out and socialize with the crowd as she once had. It wasn't until meeting Stefan that Elena started to emerge from her sadness. Elena was slowly becoming her old self. She was flirty and outgoing, something that Bonnie had not seen in a long time. Caroline noticed the change too, so at least something good came out of her defeat.

Things were starting to get back to normal; the only difference was that the threesome had become a foursome. Bonnie was surprised how easily Stefan fit into their little group. He was friendly and easy going, but there were times when he seemed above their teenage drama. He sort of became the voice of reason, almost parent like, which was totally weird considering that he was a teenager boy. Bonnie liked Stefan a lot. What she liked most was that he was super smart. He seemed to know about everything. Bonnie would come up with the most random of things to discuss, and sure enough Stefan would have an interesting little tidbit on the subject. For the first time in the history of their friendship, Bonnie was a little bit envious of Elena. She loved Elena and wished nothing but the best for her but there was a part of Bonnie that wished that she had someone who would look at her like Stefan looked at Elena. She liked how Stefan would hold Elena's hand when they walked down the hall, and how he would hug Elena for no reason. Come on, what kind of teenage boy did that? He really was something special.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Stefan like her too. He thought that she was adorable. She looked like a little doll to him. He liked how she would become thoughtful whenever she learned something new or how her eyes would widen when she said, "oh, I didn't think of it that way." Elena's friends were such a surprise to him. He liked to watch them whenever they were together. He had never seen anything like their friendship. These three girls were so connected that he was sure if one of them got hurt the other two would feel it. And, the conversations they would have! He couldn't believe the things that would come out of their mouths, especially Caroline. There were many occasions where he would have to refrain himself from laughing out loud. He didn't know how or when it happened, but Bonnie and Caroline had become his friends too.

* * *

><p>The girls were in the locker room ready to head out after a tiring cheerleading practice in which Caroline really cracked the whip. Elena wanted to stop by the Mystic Grill and get something to eat. She said they deserved a burger and some fries after the workout they just had. Bonnie agreed and the girls piled into Bonnie's car. Caroline was the first one through the door and came to a complete stop when she spotted Stefan sitting at a table with the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Bonnie and Elena not understanding why Caroline just stopped in the middle of the door looked to see what it was that had captured the other girl's attention. Both girls looked and saw Stefan sitting at a table across the restaurant in a heated conversation with an older insanely good looking guy.<p>

Stefan could not believe that his older brother Damon Salvatore had followed him to Mystic Falls. When Damon sat down at the table, Stefan was in shock. He had not set eyes on his brother in ten years. They had not been on good terms, so Damon showing up in Mystic Falls announcing that he would be staying for a while meant trouble. Stefan was so upset that it took him a second to realize that Elena had entered the restaurant. He looked up to seen her and her friends standing in the door looking at him and Damon. Stefan put a strained smile on his face and motioned the girls over to his table with a wave of his hand. Elena walked over to the table with Bonnie and Caroline in tow and placed a kiss on Stefan's cheek. She could feel how tense he was and how his smile seemed forced. She wondered what was going on and who the man was sitting at the table. The silence was uncomfortable. Stefan recovered his manners and introduced her to his older brother. Elena was shocked because even though they had only been dating for a month, Stefan never once told her he had an older brother. She did not know how to feel because Stefan knew all about her family. Elena tried to cover her hurt by smiling and shaking Damon's hand. She started to introduce Bonnie and Caroline when she noticed that both girls were staring at Damon in awe.

Elena cleared her throat and both girls seem to snap out of their daze. She introduced them and Damon said hello and smiled and Caroline and Bonnie's jaw hit the floor. Neither girl had ever seen a man so devastatingly beautiful. His black hair was fashionably styled to compliment his gorgeous face but what was so disturbing was the color of his eyes, they were electric blue. His eyes were so beautiful that they were almost scary looking. Of course, Damon was use to the affect he had on women. Damon's phone rang; he excused himself and got up from the table and left. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and said, "Damn" at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: M, just in case

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 3

Bonnie had let Caroline talk her into going on a date with Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie didn't know why she agreed to this date, but Caroline had a knack for catching Bonnie when her defenses were down and talking her into doing the craziest things. So, here she was on a Friday night at the Mystic Grill sitting across the table from Tyler pretending to be interested in his play by play of the second quarter of last week's football game.

"Tyler, I was there, remember," she said. Tyler was embarrassed; he didn't know what to say to her. Football was his go to topic of conversation whenever he was nervous, and Bonnie Bennett made him nervous. He thought she was beautiful. Tyler had had a crush on Bonnie for a while now. So, when Caroline suggested that he and Bonnie go on a date, Tyler jumped at the chance. Now sitting here Tyler didn't know what to say, and he was getting really warm, he took off his jacket and that still didn't help. Who in the hell turned up the heat, he thought. Tyler was starting to sweat, so he excused himself and went to the restroom.

Bonnie smiled to herself, poor guy, she thought. Tyler was a nice guy, so she decided to give him a chance because she had never had a guy try so hard to get her to like him. Bonnie was looking around the restaurant when Damon Salvatore walked in. She watched him head over to the bar. He was dressed in all black. His t-shirt hugged his muscles in the most scandalizing way. Bonnie actually blushed; she couldn't help it; Damon Salvatore just looked like sex. Bonnie laughed to herself at her crazy thoughts, how could someone look like sex she thought. Bonnie noticed she wasn't the only one staring at Damon. A good number of the women in the restaurant were checking him out.

Tyler came back to the table and got the check. The date was over, and Tyler just knew that he had blown his chance with Bonnie, he could feel it. She liked him but not in a boyfriend kind of way and it was just a matter of time before she said it to him. Tyler was not looking forward to saying goodnight. Tyler walked Bonnie to her car, and she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. And, that was the kiss of death thought Tyler.

"I had a really nice time, Tyler," Bonnie said. Tyler sighed. He touched her cheek and said, "take care, Bonne." He turned around and walked to his car.

Bonnie got in her car and was about to press the start button when she realized that she left her scarf in the restaurant. She got out of the car and ran back into the restaurant. In less than a minute she was headed back to her car when she heard a noise come from the alley on the side of the restaurant. She was about to walk that way when someone grab her arm. Bonnie spun around and came face to chest with a chest she recognized, the chest she had been admiring earlier in the evening. She looked up into the gorgeous face of Damon Salvatore. Damn, he was beautiful. Bonnie could not speak and in the lighting in the parking lot made her eyes appear green.

"Where do you think you are going," he inquired, looking down at her with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, there was a noise," she said pointing in the direction of the alley. "And you were going to investigate," he said, arching his brow, "all five feet three and ninety pounds of you." He laughed. Bonnie didn't know why, but she was offended.

"I am five feet four, and I weigh one hundred pounds," she clarified.

"Oh, well that makes all the difference in the world," he said and smiled. He looked towards the alley and then back at her, his face suddenly serious.

"I think you should get in your car and go home because it is way past your bedtime," he said. Bonnie was irritated and didn't care if it showed.

"I am not a little kid," she said with clenched teeth.

"Wow, settle down there tiger, well you're more like a cub, but in any case I think you should be getting home, you have no business walking down a dark alley by yourself." Bonnie knew he was right and walking down that alley was a stupid thing to try to do. He was trying to be a good guy even though his delivery sucked, but none the less what he was telling her was the right thing to do. Bonnie took a breath and calmed down.

"Thank you," she said. "You are right, that was a stupid thing I was about to do. "Have a good night," she turned and walked back to her car.

Damon watched her go and two things crossed his mind, one, she was right, she wasn't a kid, even though she was small, she was very shapely; and two, he had never met anyone so quick to admit that they were wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: M, just in case

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 4

It was Elena's seventeenth birthday, and Stefan was throwing her a party at the boarding house. Early Saturday morning, Bonnie and Caroline drove to the boarding house to help set up for the party. Neither girl had been to Stefan's house even though Elena practically lived there now. When the girls arrived, they did not see Elena's car, so they just sat there to intimidated to go in alone. Ten minutes went by when Stefan knocked on the car window. Both girls jumped out of their skin. Neither one could explain the reason why they felt so creeped out. Stefan rolled his finger in a circular motion indicating for Bonnie to roll down her window. Bonnie took a breath and complied.

"Is everything okay," he asked.

Caroline spoke up," we were just waiting for Elena."

"Elena is going to be a little late because Jenna took her and Jeremy out for a birthday breakfast surprise," he informed them. Both girls looked at each other.

"So, are you coming in," he asked, raising his eyebrows. Both girls looked at each other again and then looked at him and nodded yes. They got out of the car, and Stefan helped them bring in the party supplies. They walked into the house and both girls jaw dropped. Stefan's house was unbelievable; it looked like something out of a gothic novel. Every piece of furniture was stately and old fashion looking but well maintained. The weird thing was that the house kind of fit Stefan. He placed the bags on the table and clapped his hands together and said, "let's get started."

They worked in silence; Stefan could tell that the girls were uncomfortable, so he turned the radio on, to lighten the mood. "ET" by Katy Perry came on and Bonnie and Caroline started to sing along. Stefan smiled to himself; they were actually starting to enjoy themselves. It didn't take long to set up and in a short while Bonnie and Caroline were lounging on the couch drinking coffee and eating the most delicious banana nut muffins.

"Stefan, where did you get these muffins, they are delicious," Caroline said with her mouth full. Stefan laughed and told her he got them from a bakery outside of town. Both girls had polished off two muffins each when Bonnie noticed that Stefan had yet to have one.

"Oh, Stefan, I'm sorry, Caroline and I are being pigs, please have a muffin," she said. "Speak for yourself," said Caroline still with a full mouth. Stefan shook his head and laughed and stated that he had already had breakfast.

* * *

><p>It seemed like the whole school showed up to Elena's party. The boarding house was huge, but with so many people there it no longer seemed so large. Bonnie let Caroline dress her. She had on a short black dress that came mid-thigh, and she wore a pair of black strappy high heeled scandals to match. Bonnie looked smoking hot. The party was bumping, and everyone was having a good time, especially the birthday girl. Elena had had a few to many beers, and she was feeling good. She and Stefan were dancing when the DJ put on Beyoncé's "Single Ladies". "Oh my God, Bonnie, Caroline, it's "Single Ladies," come on we have to do the dance," she yelled to them.<p>

Oh hell no, Bonnie thought. There was no way she was going to do the dance in front of the entire school. Bonnie now regretted having learned that dance two years ago.

"Oh come on Bonnie, it's my birthday," Elena said when she saw that Bonnie was about to refuse to do the dance. "Shit," Bonnie said under her breath.

The crowd moved out of the way and the DJ turned the song up. Bonnie was in the middle because she was a really good dancer, and she was the only one who could really move just like Beyoncé. When the girls started to dance, the crowd went wild. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline had the moves down pact. Bonnie thanked God she had the sense to wear a pair of short black tights under her dress.

During their dance, Bonnie was unaware of the attention she was getting from a number of the guys in the room; one guy in particular was Damon Salvatore.

At first, he laughed when the girls started to dance to Beyoncé's "Single Ladies," but when Bonnie started to swirl her hips and dip low, it wasn't so funny anymore. Damon watched her. She was sexy as hell. Very naughty thoughts were running through his mind, as he watched her dance. He laughed to himself and walked out of the room.

Bonnie needed some air after the dance; it was getting a little too warm in the house. She walked outside and immediately felt better. It felt good outside. She took a few deep cleansing breaths and lifted her hair off her neck. Damon walked up behind her and trailed his finger down the side of her neck, "Nice," he said quietly. Bonnie jumped back, her hand going over her heart.

"You scared me," she said. He didn't say anything but just looked at her. He backed her against the wall and touched her cheek with the back of the hand. "You are just full of surprises aren't you, Beyoncé."


	5. Chapter 5

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: M, just in case

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 5**

Stefan was worried; he had witnessed the disturbing scene outside between Damon and Bonnie. This was not good. Damon had a way of destroying everything that he touched and right now he was touching Bonnie. Stefan didn't want to react because he knew that if he told Damon to stay away from Bonnie that would make Damon want her all the more. Stefan knew how his brother was when it came to women; he could be kind and caring one minute and then cruel and unrelenting the next. Damon had a way of crushing even the most strongest of people, breaking them down until there was nothing left. Stefan didn't know what to do. His brother had a way of getting everything he wanted, and right now, it looked as though he wanted Bonnie. He knew that look on his brother's face; Stefan had seen it before. Bonnie was so young and innocent, and the thought of Damon seducing her was unimaginable. She would not survive.

Bonnie was confused, maybe it was the alcohol. All she knows is that she's backed up against a wall with Damon Salvatore invading her personal space, blocking out everything and everyone. She can smell the bourbon on his breath as well as his cologne. He smells so nice. She's never experienced anything like this before. She is excited, as well as scared to death. She can feel her heart beating so fast. He is not really doing anything to her, and all he did was touch her cheek, but this fear won't leave her. Why I'm I so afraid she keeps thinking. He is not hurting me. She berates herself for being so silly and dismisses the uneasy feelings she is having. If this was happening to Caroline, she would be all over Damon and not be acting like a scared little girl, Bonnie thought. Even Elena, would be taking advantage of this intense stolen moment with a really hot guy.

Damon watched the play of emotions on Bonnie's face. Her eyes were brown right now. They were hazel the first time he met her, and green the night in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill. He wondered what color they would be when she experienced pleasure. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart. He could smell her fear, and damn it smelled so good. Could she sense what he was or was her fear that of an inexperienced girl recognizing a man wanting her. He knew that she was a virgin; no man had ever touched her. But, there was something else about her that drew him to her. He didn't know what it was, at first, he chalked it up to being her beauty, but he had been with beautiful women before. Then, he figured it was because she was so sweet and good, always thinking of others before herself. But that wasn't it, it was something more, something that he could not figure out. She fascinated him and that was something that rarely happened. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her. He gently touched her chin and lifted her face up and was about to lean down when a very drunk Elena stumbled outside and proceeded to blow chunks all over the patio.

Damon could not believe this girl's timing. If he didn't know any better he would swear someone did this on purpose. Bonnie pushed passed him; worry for her friend overriding what was going on between them.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, pulling the sick girl's hair from her face and rubbing her back. "I think you have had enough for the night." Elena looked up at her and smiled and said, "This was the best party ever, right". "Yeah", Bonnie said looking back at Damon, but he was gone.

Bonnie sat at the lunch table, ready to dig into her lasagna. This was the only thing that her father knew how to make really well, and she had no intention of sharing it with Elena or Caroline. It was that good. That first bite was mouthwatering; she closed her eyes in pure bliss not realizing that Stefan had sat down across from her.

"Am I interrupting something", he said, looking at her with a smile tugging at his lips. He knew Bonnie loved her food. It was sometimes startling how much this girl could eat considering how small she was.

Bonnie laughed, and then ate another fork full of lasagna. Stefan watched her not exactly sure how to start this very important conversation he needed to have with her.

"That was a great party, right," he started off by saying, feeling uncomfortable about where he was going with this conversation.

"Yeah", Bonnie said, "it's a miracle that nothing went wrong that night."

"Well, Bonnie, something actually did go wrong that night", he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" she asked, her lasagna forgotten.

"You and Damon," he said quietly, he cleared his throat; "I saw you and Damon out on the patio." He saw her eyes widen and then she looked down, embarrassed.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed, realizing that someone had witnessed this very intimate moment, a moment that she was still trying to understand.

"Bonnie, Damon is a grown man. He has lived a life that most people would not believe. He uses his looks to trick people into believing he is something that he is not…" he stops because this is not coming out how he wants it to. He takes a breath and continues, "Bonnie, I guess what I am trying to say is be careful of Damon." He could see the confusion in her face.

Stefan felt for her; she was so young, just starting to live her life not realizing the danger she was in. He cursed Damon at that moment because he knew that no matter what he said to warn her, Damon would get what he wanted. It was only a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 6

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 6**

It was mid-terms, and everyone was stressed out; especially Caroline. She had on a sweat shirt, a pair of faded Levis, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She did not look cute and for once she did not care. Caroline was freaking out. She had allowed her extracurricular activities, booming social life and everything in between take precedence over her studies and now she was in deep shit. If Caroline did not get at least a "B" on her math mid-term, she would fail the class. Her heart sank because she knew there was no way in hell she would be able to pull that off. It was so unfair, it took a lot of effort and dedication to be the social butterfly that she was, and school was totally cramping her style. Caroline wished that she could be more like Bonnie. It amazed Caroline how Bonnie was able to get good grades without even trying. How was it that Bonnie did all the things that Caroline did and yet she got straight "A"s. Caroline just didn't get it. Maybe, Bonnie was a witch.

Stefan organized a study group in hopes of helping Elena and Caroline pass their mid-terms. He knew that the two girls were struggling and needed his help. Stefan didn't mind; he was rather relieved to get out of the house. Since the night of the party, things had been more tense than usual with Damon, and Stefan did not know what to do. He knew that he must tread carefully because if he made the wrong move Bonnie would pay the price. So, he sat back and did nothing. For now, that was the best course of action. If he were to confront Damon that would be all the fuel Damon needed to go after Bonnie full force. Damon liked conflict. He liked to play mind games, and there was nothing Damon liked more than pissing off Stefan. Damon made it his life's mission to make his little brother's life miserable, and Stefan refused to allow Bonnie to be a pawn in his brother's psychotic games.

The study group was at Elena's house, and the three girls were waiting for Stefan to arrive. They sat at the dining room table with a big bag of Doritos and cans of soda while their books were unopened and pushed to the side. Neither girl realizing that they could be using this time to study instead of gossiping.

"Bonnie, you know you never told us about your date with Tyler," Caroline said, while eating a Dorito. Bonnie sighed, she did not want to talk about this. She didn't understand why Caroline kept pushing Tyler on her. He was nice and all, but he just didn't do it for her.

"Tyler is a nice guy, I just think we are better off as friends," she said. Elena and Caroline looked at each other both with frowns on their faces. Bonnie knew that look. Here it comes.

"Bonnie, you know we love you, but you really need to stop being so picky," Caroline said, "Tyler is super cute and rich, so what was it that you did not like this time?" Bonnie did not have an answer. Caroline was right, Tyler had a lot of good qualities; he was good looking with a great body, and he did not drown himself in cologne like most boys their age did. What was not to like?

When Stefan came, all conversation ceased, and they started to study, until Caroline's mind started to wonder.

"So Stefan, tell us about your brother," Caroline said while playing with her hair. Stefan immediately tensed. Elena and Bonnie looked up from their books, each interested in what he had to say for different reasons.

"What would you like to know?" he asked hesitantly.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Twenty-three," he answered and picked up his pen and began writing like that was the end of her questions.

"What does he do for a living?" she continued. Stefan exhaled and put down his pen and looked at each girl.

"My brother and I are not close; we haven't been for a really long time. He lives his life, and I live mine. We are brothers in name only." He picked up his pen and began writing; the conversation was over.

After Stefan left, the girls moved to the living room to stretch out and relax. Caroline could not stop thinking about Damon.

"So, what do you think happened between Stefan and Damon?" she asked plopping down on the sofa.

"I don't know, but it had to be something major for Stefan to not be close to his own brother," Elena said, looking thoughtful.

"I bet it was a woman," Caroline said, sitting up because her imagination was starting to run wild with the possibility of this being true. Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline took offense to her reaction and decided to call her out on it.

"You know Elena, Stefan did have a life before you," she stated, standing up with her hands on her hips. Bonnie was not in the mood for this; it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was chill.

"Careful Caroline, your jealousy is starting to show," Elena said, standing up herself. Both girls were staring daggers at each other, neither backing down. Bonnie was about to stand between them when the most blinding pain shot through her head, and she fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 7**

Ever since the night Bonnie fainted, Elena and Caroline had been watching her like a hawk. It was sweet for them to worry about her, but Bonnie was starting to feel like a freak show. Every time she looked up either Caroline or Elena or sometimes both would be watching her. She tried to act as normal as possible because she did not like being the center of their focus. The sooner Caroline and Elena realized she was fine the better. The problem was that Bonnie was not fine. Lately, Bonnie had been feeling kind of off center. At first, she thought it was just stress because she had a lot going on and on top of that she had not been sleeping well. She had the weirdest dreams, but when she would wake up she could not remember. Even her father noticed that Bonnie was not quite herself, and for him to notice was major. Bonnie could not think about this right now because she had a test to take.

Mid-terms were over. They had passed. It was time to party. The girls could not wait to let loose and have some fun. It had been a stressful week, and it was time to relax and enjoy. The party was held in the woods, no surprise there, but what was a surprise was that Stefan showed up. Elena gave him a beer, and he proceeded to look around not actually sure why they were in the woods. This was not his idea of a good time, but he did not say anything because he knew that Elena was enjoying herself and that was all that mattered.

The girls were having a good time when Bonnie started to feel a headache come on. She laughed and smiled as though everything was fine, all the while trying to think of an excuse to leave. She knew that if Caroline and Elena found out she was not feeling well they would leave the party, and Bonnie didn't want that; they deserved to have some fun. Bonnie pulled out her phone pretending she got a text from her father telling her to come home. Bonnie went through the motions of sulking and acting like she didn't want to leave just to make it look good. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got in her car. The headache had intensified as she drove. She was scared that she might black out again while she was driving, so she pulled over at the nearest diner. She sat down at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee and a piece of cherry pie. As she ate, she started to feel better. Bonnie was about to pay her bill when she was accosted by a complete stranger trying to pick up her.

"What is this world coming to when a pretty little lady like you is all alone on a Friday night," he said, looking her up and down, licking his thin lips. Bonnie could not believe her luck. All she wanted was some peace and quiet and now she had to deal with this.

"I'm waiting for my man, and he is the jealous type, so you should probably leave," she said. The guy didn't believe her so he decided to call her bluff.

"Well, I'll just wait here with you until he comes," he smirked, sitting down right next to her. Bonnie was about to say something when Damon walked over and kissed her mouth. His kiss was searing hot, unfortunately it lasted for only a few seconds before he gently bit her bottom lip and pulled away.

"Baby, I'm sorry for being late, but traffic was a bitch," he said, caressing her face. Bonnie was speechless. He had just come out of nowhere. Her lips tingled, she felt like she had been branded. Bonnie pulled herself together.

"No problem, this really nice gentleman was keeping me company," she gestured to the man sitting beside her. Damon's eyes were cold as he took in the guy sitting next to Bonnie. He wanted to grab him by the neck and toss him through the glass window. Instead, he smiled which still made him look dangerous.

"You can leave now." The guy looked at Damon, something inside of him warning him to get up and walk away. He looked at Bonnie one last time before vacating his seat.

Damon took the seat next to her; Bonnie didn't know how to act. That kiss had wreaked havoc on her senses. She ate another bite of the pie, stalling for time. On the count of three she would force herself to look him in the eyes and say something. Here goes nothing…_one, two, three _Bonnie turned towards him.

"Thanks for the rescue," she said making eye contact. He could tell that she was nervous. He liked that he made her nervous.

"I was just finishing what we started the night of the party," he said honestly, looking her over and taking in every detail of her. Bonnie blushed; it felt like he was touching her with his eyes. She looked away.

Damon sighed. Bonnie was very young, and she did not know how to play the game. He would teach her. Damon grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Come on, let's get out of here." They headed outside, and Damon walked to the driver's side of her car. Bonnie looked confused.

"Give me your keys, I'm driving," he said. Bonnie looked in her purse and gave him the keys. He escorted her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Bonnie waited for Damon to get in. A lot of things were running through Bonnie's mind. One, where the hell did Damon come from? Two, she barely knew him, so why was she leaving with him, letting him drive her car? Three, this was the most exciting thing to ever happen in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 8**

Bonnie was out of her league, and she knew it. She wished she was more like Caroline and Elena, they would know how to act and what to say. She wasn't good at this. She was use to boys her own age. Every guy she had dated, she had known since she was a kid. They had all grown up together. But, this was different. Damon was a man. She wasn't stupid; she knew that he was in to her. No one had ever looked at her like he did. It was scary and exciting all at the same time. No one had prepared her for this. She had wished for some excitement this year and now that she had her wish, she wasn't sure she was ready for it. She wished that she was older; then she would know how to handle this.

Bonnie thought that Damon was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Other than that she did not know anything about him except for his age and the fact that he was not close to his brother. She could still hear Stefan's voice in her head, warning her to be careful of Damon. He made his brother seem like some manipulative, vindictive person. Bonnie didn't understand. Every encounter she had had with him couldn't be further from the truth. Who was lying, and who was telling the truth? She had known Stefan longer, but she didn't really know Stefan just like she didn't know Damon. She had spent a lot of time with Stefan since he and Elena had started dating, but all she knew about him was that he was smart. Come to think about it, he never really talked about himself. Whenever they got together, he just mostly sat back and listened. How strange.

Here she sat in the Salvatore boarding house watching Damon pour them some drinks. When he pulled up into his driveway Bonnie had been a little surprised. She had not expected him to take her back to his house. This whole night had been full of surprises. When she woke up this morning never would she have imagined that she would be here with Damon. What was also surprising was that she was calm. Her heart wasn't trying to jump out of her chest, and her mind wasn't racing with fearful thoughts. What was going on? Damon walked over and placed her drink in front of her and sat down beside her. Even his close proximity did not cause her heart to race. Bonnie looked at him.

"Did you drug me?" she asked, not understanding why she was not reacting to him being this close to her. She wasn't nervous or self-conscious. What the hell, she thought.

Damon's face did not betray him, but on the inside he was thinking "what the fuck!" He had compelled her when she said that it was getting late, and she needed to get home.

"Bonnie, I just handed you your drink, you haven't even taken a sip," he said. "How could I have drugged you?" He looked outraged and offended.

He was right. She had not touched her drink. Why did she feel like something wasn't right? She tried to think. She remembered pulling up to the boarding house and being nervous to go in and now she was in his house sitting on the sofa.

"I think I should go," she said getting up. But before she could take a step, Damon roughly grabbed her by her arms and looked deeply into her eyes, compelling her again. "You will let me fuck you, and you will love every minute of it; then you will forget everything that happened between us."

Bonnie woke up the next morning in her bed. She gasped when she tried to get up; her hand moving over the crotch of her panties. She was so sore. She started to tremble. She sat there unable to move. She opened her side drawer and pulled out her hand mirror. She pulled down her panties and looked at herself in the mirror, tears rolling down her face. She was swollen and bruised. How did this happen?

"What is going on?" she whispered. She couldn't remember a thing. All she remembered was being at the party and getting a headache and leaving. "What is happening to me?" She hugged herself, rocking back and forth. Her phone rang; she ignored it. She could not speak to anyone right now. She had to figure out what happened. Did someone put something in her drink while at the party; that is the only explanation? Maybe that is what caused the headache. Bonnie got her phone and called Caroline.

"Bonnie, you wouldn't believe what happened after you left," she said launching into a detailed synopsis of the party; not even saying hello. Bonnie listened patiently waiting for Caroline to take a breath.

"Hey, Care, do you happen to remember if I talked to any guys at the party," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No not really, why?" she asked. "Oh my god, you little slut, did you leave the party to go hook up with some guy and you don't remember?" she asked and then laughed, just messing with Bonnie. She knew that Bonnie would never do that.

Bonnie inhaled sharply, but Caroline didn't hear because someone was talking to her in the background.

"Hey, Bonnie, I have to go, love you," she said and hung up. Bonnie just stared at the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 9**

Stefan had spent the night at Elena's house; whenever he did, he always made it a point to leave before Jenna got up, to show some resemblance of respect. They had stayed out pretty late, and Elena had begged him to stay the night. The best part of his day was Elena waking up in his arms. He loved this girl more than his life. When he left this morning, she was still asleep. She would have a killer hangover when she woke up; Stefan smiled as he walked into the boarding house. He stopped dead in his tracks. The smile on his face vanished. No, it couldn't be. He inhaled deeply, hoping that he was mistaken. But it was no mistake; Stefan could smell that Bonnie had been here. He walked into the living room, his eyes finding Damon seated on the sofa with an empty glass in his hand. Damon looked up at Stefan daring him to say something. Stefan didn't take the bait. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. His hand shook as he put down the glass bottle. His rage was bearly contained. He took a sip from the glass and welcomed the burn of the alcohol going down this throat. He stood there and waited.

"Well, little brother, I see you have learned to control that hot temper of yours," Damon said, getting up and pouring himself another glass on bourbon. "Did you enjoy your night?" Stefan didn't respond.

Damon looked at Stefan closely. He could see that Stefan's jaw was clenched and that he had a tight grip on his glass. Damon smiled, happy to see that he had some effect on his brother. Damon liked this, the calm before the storm.

"I had an unbelievable night, mind blowing," he chuckled, images flashing through his mind. "The best I ever had." Stefan finally looked at his brother.

"Ask me, you're dying to know, it's written all over that pretty face of yours," Damon said, lightly slapping Stefan's jaw.

"Why?" he simply asked. Not understanding Damon's motive.

Damon pretended to give his question some serious thought. He already knew his reason, but he wasn't telling Stefan.

"Why are you so upset, brother, did you want Bonnie for yourself?" Damon asked with his eyebrow raised. Stefan wanted to punch his face. This was so like Damon to deflect a question by asking one of his own.

He continued. "I don't blame you, little brother, that Bonnie is one hot piece of ass; she kept me going all night." Stefan snapped, vamping out, his eyes turning black. He slapped the glass out of Damon's hand and grabbed him by the throat, slamming Damon into the wall.

"You sick, son of a bitch; how could you do that to her?" His hold on Damon's throat tightening. Damon just laughed.

"She loved it," he sneered. Stefan wanted to kill him.

"She was an innocent girl, you bastard."

Damon had had enough. He pushed Stefan to the floor landing on top of him, straddling him with his hands around Stefan's neck; holding him in place.

"See little brother, this is the reason why you need to feed on human blood; so you won't be so weak," Damon said with disgust. He then leaned down and whispered in Stefan's ear. "Her pussy was so tight that I almost died, again." He kissed Stefan's head before releasing him and getting up.

"Don't worry Stefan, Bonnie is fine, she doesn't remember a thing." He straightened his shirt and walked out of the room.

Stefan just laid there. For the first time in a long time, Stefan felt like crying. He had failed Bonnie. He was supposed to protect her from Damon. Stefan thought he had been smart. He didn't think that Damon would move so fast. Damon liked to prolong his little games, dragging them out savoring the suspense. How could he allow this to happen? He knew that Damon had his sights set on Bonnie. But, why did Damon act so soon, and why did he compel her to forget? On the rare occasion that he had to compel a woman for sex he would leave them with the memory of having had a good time. Stefan had too many questions and no answers. This was not Damon's pattern. What was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 10**

Bonnie was an emotional wreck, she was falling apart on the inside. However, on the outside, Bonnie looked and acted like her normal self. She smiled and laughed, seemingly without a care in the world. But at night, when she was all alone, Bonnie would cry herself to sleep. Keeping this secret was killing her. She felt so stupid. She had been so proud of herself for waiting for love before losing her virginity. Most girls thought of their virginity as something they had to get rid of quickly. But, Bonnie knew the importance of her virginity, and to have it stolen was unbearable. What made it worst was not knowing what happened and with who? She racked her brain trying to piece together what happened that night.

Elena and Caroline were so wrapped up in organizing for the Founder's Day Celebration that they didn't notice anything wrong with Bonnie. If either girl weren't so busy they would have notice that something wasn't right. No matter how hard Bonnie tried to act normal, there were things that gave her away. Even though, she laughed and smiled at the appropriate time, she only talked when she was spoken to. He eyes were no longer bright and shiny. And, the most important give away was that she wasn't eating. Bonnie had always been small, but now she looked frail.

Stefan, knowing what happened could see all of the subtle changes in her. He wanted to hold her and make her feel safe, but he didn't dare. It wasn't his place to do that. Her frailty made her look even more beautiful. Stefan felt sick, remembering she looked that way because of what Damon did to her. Stefan felt like the monster that he was, knowing that Bonnie needed help and not doing anything about it. At that moment, he vowed to see her through this.

Bonnie had a free period and instead of going to the library to study, she decided to go outside and get some fresh air. The sun felt so good on her skin, warming her, she closed her eyes tilting her face up to the sky, breathing in deeply. Before she could open her eyes, a shadow fell across her face, she gasped, her heart going into her throat. She opened her eyes to see Stefan standing in front of her. She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized, cursing himself for not warning her of his approach.

"It's okay," she said, sitting down and opening her book bag. He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to say more. When she didn't, he just sat down opposite her.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said, watching her open a book.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy."

"Are you helping out with the Founder's Day preparation?" he asked. He knew that she wasn't; he was just trying to keep her talking.

"No. I've been studying for the SATs," she said, holding up the SAT prep book.

Stefan had a "light bulb" moment. He had trouble figuring out a way to help Bonnie without it seeming suspicious. Helping her study for the SATs was a perfect way to get close to her and god willing, help her. He smiled.

"Bonnie, I've taken the SATs before and scored really well, so if you want, I can help you," he said, looking at her.

Bonnie thought this over. She knew that Stefan was super smart, and she bet he probably got a perfect score of the SATs. Bonnie was ambitious and even though she got a good score on her PSATs, there was still room for improvement.

"Okay, Stefan, I appreciate the help," she said and smiled.

That night, Bonnie woke up from a dream with her heart racing and sweat trickling down her body. Never in her life had she had such a vivid dream. It seemed so real. Bonnie started to shake. Her mind must be playing tricks on her because of all the stress she's been under. The things she did in that dream were unimaginable.

_Bonnie's Dream…_

_She was lying naked on a big bed covered with silk sheets, and it felt deliciously sinful against her flesh. She bit down on her bottom lip because the pleasure radiating through her body was unbelievable. It was almost too much to bear. "Oh God," she moaned. She arched her back, her nails digging into the mattress. She heard a voice chuckle. "Do you like it, or do you want me to stop," the voice cooed. "Don't stop, please don't stop," she begged. _

Bonnie got out of bed and changed her nightgown. She went down stairs because there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. Her mind was racing. That did not feel like a dream, it was too vivid, too real, it felt like a memory. Maybe, this is what happened that night, she thought. But, that was impossible. Why would she behave like that if she was being raped? Even though it was a dream, Bonnie could still feel the pleasure she experienced. How was that possible unless it happened?


	11. Chapter 11

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 11**

Things to Know About Damon Salvatore:

Damon Salvatore knew he was gorgeous. He had had years to get use to his stunning good looks. Even before becoming a vampire, his looks had allowed him to get away with murder. He couldn't help that he was so beautiful; it was a fortunate cross he was happy to bear. He saw how people looked at him, some in awe and some with envy. Beauty was an accessory he flaunted to the fullest. He never played down his looks, in fact, he did the exact opposite. He was a walking, talking piece of art. People admired his canvas. And, just like any good piece of artwork he appreciated over time. Damon did not consider himself to be conceited or vain. He was beautiful and that was just a fact.

Damon Salvatore had evolved over time. When he was human, he wore his heart on his sleeve, succumbing to every human emotion. But when he died and was reborn a vampire, he shut off his emotions. They were no longer needed. Now that he was dead, he was able to live. He loved being a vampire. He was unpredictable and dangerous, a deadly combination. He made no apologizes. Unlike Stefan, who denied and suppressed his vampire instincts, Damon reveled and submerged himself in his.

Damon Salvatore loved two things. He loved blood and fucking. It was that simple. Both gave him unbelievable pleasure. But unlike blood, which he could get anywhere, a good fuck was hard to find. He could fuck all night and never get tired. That was one of the perks of being a vampire. But, it was hard to find a woman who was a good fuck and could keep up with him. Until now, whoever said that good things came in small packages had been right. Damon had had a plan when he came to Mystic Falls. But, he had got distracted when he met Bonnie. He had never met anyone like her. She was so many things wrapped up in this tiny little body. She was beautiful, smart, sexy, sweet, and innocent; a mixture that had proved to be too hard for him to resist. He wanted her, and he had planned on having her. But what he did not plan on was that night at the diner when he made the mistake of kissing her. That one kiss had accelerated his plan of seducing her slowly. His vampire instincts took over. He had to have her right then. He knew that she was nervous, but he refused to let that get in the way of what he wanted. So, when friendly persuasion didn't work, he did what came naturally to him, he compelled her. And, he would do it again. The only thing that puzzled him was that the compulsion didn't last. She had snapped out of it. That had never happened to him before, that was just another thing that fascinated him about her. Bonnie Bennett was an unexpected gift he planned on keeping.

Damon Salvatore was pussy whipped by a sixteen year old girl. He had not lied when he told Stefan that Bonnie was the best he ever had, and that she was able to go all night. His only worry now was her remembering what happened because if the compulsion wore off once it could again. If she remembered, this could blow up in his face. Worst case scenario, if she did remember, she would just have to get over it because he refused to let her go. She belonged to him.


	12. Chapter 12

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 12**

Stefan had been helping Bonnie for a few weeks now. Slowly, Bonnie was beginning to feel like herself. Her body had healed, but her mind remained troubled. Bits and pieces of what happened that night were slowly emerging. Bonnie had to be honest with herself about the details of that night. She felt ashamed because it looked like she had enjoyed herself. She had been shocked over her behavior. She did not recognize herself. She had been bold and demanding. She remembered feeling like a goddess with her body being worshiped. And the pleasure…Bonnie woke up nightly with her body sweaty and quivering with need. She hated herself at those times, feeling betrayed by her body. And most importantly, she hated feeling out of control. She was starting to question who she was as a person because deep down inside in the most secret place of her heart Bonnie Bennett wished she could feel that way again.

Stefan enjoyed spending time with Bonnie. She was a really sweet person. He was glad that she was starting to get better. She engaged in conversation, and when she smiled and laughed it was genuine. Stefan had never spent time alone with Bonnie. He was surprised at how mature she was; it was a side of her he had never seen. When he mentioned this to her she smiled and said that it was a character flaw that she desperately tried to suppress. Stefan's plan to help Bonnie was working, she was starting to heal. What Stefan had not planned on was her interest in him.

"Stefan, why don't you ever talk about yourself?" she asked, one day out of the blue. He was taken back; he had not expected this question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why you don't ever talk about yourself, I've known you for a while now, and I can honestly say I don't know anything substantial about you," she said. She could see that he was uncomfortable, so she took his hand and looked into his eyes. "You are my friend now, and I want to know you."

She looked so sweet and adorable. Her eyes were green right now. He squeezed her hand. "What do you want to know?" he asked not believing he was actually going to have this conversation.

"I want to know about you, silly, tell me something about you," she said poking him in the chest.

Stefan told her that his favorite color was green. He liked to listen to nineties music. His favorite television show was "The Office" but after Steve Carell left he stopped watching. He liked to look at the stars in the sky, and his most prized possession was his telescope. He liked to walk on the grass in his bare feet after it rained. His favorite place in the world was Maui where he instantly fell in love with surfing. And lastly, he told her that for two years of his life he was madly in love with a girl named Katherine who broke his heart.

Bonnie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now, was that so hard?"

After The Founder's Day Celebration in the town, a party was held at the Lockwood mansion. Elena and Caroline were excited to go, but Bonnie was not looking forward to seeing Tyler. She had not spoken to him since their date, and she didn't know how he would react. Bonnie wore a simple black dress with her hair up in a simple twist with bangs. She thought that she looked plain, but actually she looked stunning. When they arrived, Caroline immediately started to circulate, and Elena pulled Stefan unto the dance floor. Bonnie saw two girls from her cheerleading squad across the room, and she was about to walk over when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Tyler with a smile on his face.

"Hey stranger," he said looking down at her admiring how pretty she looked.

Bonnie laughed. Tyler really looked nice in his suit. "Hi, Tyler, this is some party," she said.

"Yeah, my parents like to go all out to impress all of the important people," he said, trying to be funny, but it wasn't because it was true. There was an awkward silence.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Bonnie.

"Sure."

They walked unto the dance floor, and Tyler pulled Bonnie into his arms. As they danced, neither Tyler nor Bonnie realized they were being watched.

Damon stood across the room watching the young couple. When Tyler put his arms around Bonnie, Damon's eyes grew dangerous. He walked over to them.

"May I cut in?" Tyler and Bonnie looked at him at the same time. Bonnie's heart stopped then began rapidly beating against her chest. Damon looked unbelievably gorgeous.

In his head, Tyler said, "Hell no." But, he had to be the gracious host, so he let Damon cut in.

"Hello there beautiful," he said looking down into her hazel eyes, pulling her into his arms. Bonnie looked up into his eyes, and even though he smiled, she would swear he was angry.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to figure out why he was angry. He ignored her question.

"You know, you are way too gorgeous to be dating Opie over there," he said, gesturing with his head in Tyler direction.

Bonnie laughed. "We are not dating; we're just friends." Damon tightened his arms around her.

Bonnie could feel his muscles under her hand. Being this close to him was affecting her body. Her heart was beating really fast, but worse than that, Bonnie could feel her panties getting wet.


	13. Chapter 13

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 13**

Bonnie was ashamed by her body's reaction to Damon. Being this close to him was making her act like a bitch in heat. Bonnie closed her eyes willing her body to calm down. She had never in her life reacted this strongly to a guy. Granted, Damon was very good looking, but so were a lot of guys, so why this strong reaction to him? It was crazy. No matter how hard she tried to suppress these shameful feelings, her body would not obey. She felt out of control. It felt like someone had taken possession of her body and was making her crave him.

Damon watched Bonnie close her eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He could hear how fast her heart was beating.

Bonnie could feel his eyes on her. She opened her eyes and avoided his gaze. She was so scared for him to look into her eyes for fear he would see how much she wanted him. She stumbled. His arms tightened around her, preventing her from falling. Bonnie looked everywhere but at him.

Damon was not having it. He gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel well," she whispered, lightly pushing at his chest for him to release her.

"Bonnie, look at me," he quietly demanded.

Caroline and her partner had been dancing next to Bonnie and Damon. She happened to look over at Bonnie and saw her face.

"Oh my god, Bonnie, are you okay?" worriedly grabbing her friend's arm. Damon let go of her, watching as Caroline turned Bonnie away from him.

Bonnie looked at Caroline so grateful to see her. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, and she desperately wanted to get away. She needed to get out of this room.

"Are you having one of those bad headaches again?" she asked.

"Yes," Bonnie lied touching her head. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Sure sweetie, come on." But before they could leave, Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"I'll see you later, Bonnie," he said, looking into her eyes. She walked away.

The girls had just finished getting their pedicures at the local nail shop. They decided to get something to eat at The Grill before going to the mall. Caroline had been dying to ask Bonnie about Damon. She had been surprised when she saw them dancing at the party. And, what was also surprising was how Damon looked at Bonnie. That had not escaped Caroline's attention. She wondered what was going on, and why Bonnie was holding out of them. Elena and Caroline decided to ambush her today and make her talk.

"Bonnie, you have been holding out on us," Caroline said, stuffing a fry in her mouth.

Bonnie looked up from her plate. "What are you talking about?"

"What's going on between you and Damon?" she asked

Bonnie looked shocked, not realizing the expression on her face gave her away. Caroline and Elena looked at each other.

"See, Elena, I told you something was going on between those two," she said with a smug, satisfied look on her face.

Bonnie recovered quickly. "There is nothing going on between us, I've only talked to him a couple of times." This was news to Caroline and Elena. Neither girl had seen Damon again until the night of the Lockwood party. So, the fact that Bonnie had talked to him on more than one occasion had greatly peaked there interest.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Caroline exploded, angry now because Bonnie had not said a word. Damon Salvatore was the hottest fucking guy in Mystic Falls, and her best friend had talked to him and failed to mention it. Un-fucking believable.

"Caroline, calm down, I've barely said ten words to the guy, what's the big deal?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie felt like such a liar because it was a big deal considering the insane feelings she was having for him.

Elena finally spoke up. "Bonnie, we talk about everything, so it's understandable why we find it so odd that you didn't tell us about this."

They were right. Bonnie had intentionally not told them about what happened between her and Damon the night of Elena's party. She just didn't know how to explain these feelings she was having. How could she tell them, when she did not understand herself. Bonnie was drawn to Damon. How could she tell them that she felt like she belonged to him?


	14. Chapter 14

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 14**

Caroline talked Stefan into giving another party at his house. She told him how everyone really enjoyed Elena's birthday party and that it was his duty to host another one and besides, it was starting to get to cold to be partying in the woods. Stefan agreed. There were even more people this time around and the alcohol was flowing.

Tyler showed up this time, and he only had eyes for Bonnie. He remained close to her side most of the night. He had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching her. He knew that Bonnie only liked him as a friend, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be near her.

Bonnie was in a weird mood tonight. She was still thinking about Damon and couldn't get over her reaction to him. She felt like she was going crazy because her feelings for him came out of nowhere. What sane girl would think she belonged to a guy she barely knew. No one belonged to anyone, but she honestly felt like she was his. How fucked up was that she thought to herself.

Bonnie needed to stop thinking about him because it made her crazy. She got a beer and started to drink, trying to push him out of her mind. A few beers later, Bonnie was officially drunk and was feeling good.

Tyler had never seen Bonnie drunk before and it was hilarious. At one point, she had called him Opie. She grabbed his face with her little hands and looked deep into his eyes and proceeded to tell him that she drunk.

Bonnie had never been this messed up before. She grabbed Tyler by his shirt and pulled him unto the dance floor. She was dancing like one of those girls in a rap video. Even though Tyler was turned on, he was trying to be a gentleman and not touch her, but when Bonnie backed her ass up into him, he lost it and grabbed her hips.

Bonnie happened to look up and locked eyes with Damon and it scared the shit out of her. She stopped dancing. He looked so menacing, like he wanted to kill her. Her heart was beating fast, and she started to back away. Tyler, not understanding what was going on grab her arm, but she pulled free.

She tried to get through the crowd, but it was difficult because there were so many people. She felt someone grab her by the elbow, and she looked up into Damon's furious face.

He pushed through the crowd of dancing bodies, pulling her along with him, hurting her arm. The more she tried to pull free, the tighter he gripped her to the point she thought he would break her arm; she stopped struggling. He took her outside where there was no one around.

He let her go and started pacing back and forth. Then, he stopped and walked towards her; Bonnie backed up. He grabbed her face with his hand forcing her to look at him.

"What the fuck were you doing back there?" he asked through gritted teeth. Bonnie was so scared that she was shaking. She tried to push him away, but he was to strong.

"Let go of me," she said, not understanding why this was happening. "You're hurting me." Damon let her go.

"I didn't know you could be such a little slut," he said coldly. Bonnie slapped his face, hurting her hand. Damon's blue eyes turned dangerous.

"What is your fucking problem?" she spat out.

Hearing her say that word made him even angrier, and he wanted to grab her, but he didn't.

He coldly looked her up and down intentionally being nasty.

"Bonnie, you have to learn that when you act like a slut, you get treated like a slut." He backed her up against the wall and proceeded to roughly kiss her; Bonnie tried to turn her face away, but he held her in place. He didn't stop until he felt her tears.

He pulled away from her, but didn't let her go. He looked down at her and tried to touch her cheek. She moved her face away.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever put your fucking hands on me," she choked out.

Damon's voice was deadly calm when he said, "My hands are the only hands that will ever touch you."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and to prove his point he put his hand underneath her skirt and touched her. He leaned down and whispered in her hear, "Do you like it or do you want me to stop." Bonnie froze.


	15. Chapter 15

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 15**

"_Do you like it, or do you want me to stop."_ Oh my god. It was Damon. Bonnie couldn't breathe. She thought her heart would burst from her chest because it was beating so hard. She felt sick. She had to get away from him.

Bonnie was trapped, they were all alone outside, and the music was so loud, that no one would hear her scream. She tried to think, but she couldn't because her fear had paralyzed her mind as well as her body.

Damon could smell that Bonnie's fear had intensified. He pulled back and removed his hand from underneath her skirt. He looked at her.

Her face was frozen in fear. Damon gently caressed her cheek and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. He could tell that she didn't hear him that she was somewhere else. He lightly shook her.

"Bonnie, look at me," he said. For the first time in his vampire life, Damon Salvatore's conscience surfaced. He knew that he had gone too far with her. He did not like seeing her broken like this.

Damon heard the patio door open. Tyler walked out and saw Bonnie against the wall with Damon towering over her. "Is everything alright out here?" he asked, making sure Bonnie was okay.

Bonnie heard Tyler's voice; it was like a life line, pulling her back.

"Tyler, please help me," she said, her voice raw with emotion. She closed her eyes.

Damon looked at her, refusing to move. Tyler walked over and saw how scared Bonnie looked. Something inside of Tyler snapped. He's eyes glowed, but neither Damon nor Bonnie saw it. Tyler pushed Damon away from Bonnie.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Tyler's rage was consuming him. He wanted to kill Damon. Tyler had walked up into Damon's face, challenging him, when Stefan, Elena, and Caroline came outside.

Elena and Caroline's attention immediately went to Bonnie who was still standing against to wall. They had never seen Bonnie like this. Bonnie looked like she was in shock. They took Bonnie back inside the house.

Stefan walked up to Tyler and Damon, the air around them was thick with testosterone. Stefan didn't dare touch Tyler, but he had to get the boy away from Damon.

"Tyler, let's go inside," Stefan said, trying to prevent Damon from hurting him.

Tyler wasn't having it. "Fuck that, this ass hole did something to Bonnie." And before Stefan could say anything, Tyler punched Damon in his face. Damon vamped out, his eyes turning black and grabbed Tyler by the throat, bearing his fangs.

Tyler could not believe his fucking eyes. Stefan grabbed Damon's arm demanding that he let Tyler go. Damon was past reason. He couldn't believe that this little fucker had hit him. But worse than that, he couldn't believe that Bonnie looked to him for protection. Damon was going to kill Tyler.

Stefan read his brother's mind, and he acted quickly. "Damon you can't kill him, he's the mayor's son too many people saw him here tonight, it would raise questions and there would be an investigation. It is too risky."

Damon roughly pushed Tyler back. Stefan grabbed Tyler and compelled him to forget he saw Damon's vampire face and to leave the party.

The two brothers stared at each other. Damon was still fuming; his rage did not have an outlet, so he punched Stefan, hard. Stefan took it because it was better than Damon killing Tyler.

"Damon, what happened?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

"That little shit challenged me, that's what happened," he said still outraged. Stefan knew that there was more to the story because Tyler wasn't the kind of kid who picked fights for no reason.

"Damon, what did you do to Bonnie?" Stefan looked at his brother closely. If he didn't know any better he would swear he saw shame cross Damon's face, but it was instantly gone. Stefan shook his head. Damon must have hit him harder than he thought.

Damon's eyes turned dangerously cold. He looked at his brother and said, "Bonnie belongs to me and anyone who tries to get in the way of that will pay, and I won't give a fuck who they are."


	16. Chapter 16

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 16**

Bonnie stood outside of the Sheriff's Department willing herself to go inside. She had to report what Damon did to her. She couldn't let him get away with this. She had known Sheriff Forbes all of her life and knew that she was a good woman. She would be able to help her.

Bonnie walked inside of the small building with her heart beating a mile a minute. She went up to the front desk were Sam the Deputy Sheriff was busy typing on the computer. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Bonnie, I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going?" he asked

"Fine. Sam, I know I don't have an appointment, but I was hoping I could see the Sheriff for a few minutes," she said really anxious.

"Sure Bonnie, she's having lunch right now I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you, go on back," he said.

Bonnie walked down the short hall way, she could hear Sheriff Forbes laughing. Bonnie walked to the door and froze. Damon was sitting in Sheriff Forbes office with his legs crossed on top of her desk. They both were laughing like they were good friends.

Sheriff Forbes saw her first. "Hey Bonnie, come on in," she said gesturing with her hand. Damon swung his head around looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. Bonnie shook her head.

"No, I'll come back later, it wasn't important," she turned around and practically ran out of the building.

Bonnie made it to her car and dug into her purse looking for her keys. When she finally found them, she dropped them because her hands were shaking so badly.

She was about to unlock her car door when she heard his voice behind her. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

She frantically tried to put the key in the lock but kept missing the opening.

"Bonnie, answer me." He said. She could hear him walking closer to her.

"N-Nothing, I just came to say hello." She got the key in the lock and opened her door. He pushed it closed. Bonnie bowed her head to scared to move.

"Please leave me alone." She whispered softly, but he heard her. He gently turned her around to face him. Bonnie stared at his chest, refusing to look up into his eyes. Damon lifted her chin and when she closed her eyes he leaned his forehead against hers.

"That is something I cannot do. Bonnie, you are mine, and the sooner you accept that the better." He kissed her forehead and let her go then walked away.

Bonnie got in her car and cried not believing that this was now her life. Bonnie drove not knowing where to go. She didn't want to go home because there was no one there. And, she didn't want to go to Elena or Caroline's house because for the first time ever she couldn't talk to them.

Bonnie ended up at the one place she felt safe. Tyler's house.

Tyler opened his front door and moved back to let Bonnie in like this was something that happened every day. Neither one spoke. He led her into the kitchen where he cut her the biggest slice of chocolate cake. Bonnie smiled.

It took a few days before Elena and Caroline caught on that Bonnie was intentionally avoiding them. After third period, they waited for Bonnie at her locker. Both girls stared when they saw her walk down the hall with Tyler.

"Hey guys." Caroline said to Bonnie and Tyler as they walked up to the locker, for once at a loss for words. Tyler made up an excuse to leave because he could see that Elena and Caroline were anxious to talk to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what is going on with you and Tyler?" Elena asked, watching as Tyler left.

"Nothing." Bonnie said opening her locker.

Caroline didn't really care what was going on between Tyler and Bonnie. She wanted to get to the bottom of why Bonnie was avoiding them.

"Bonnie, what is going on with you. I feel like you are intentionally shutting us out of your life." Caroline said with her voice cracking on the verge of tears.

Bonnie sighed. She knew that it wouldn't be long before the girls realized what she was doing. Bonnie hated herself for the bold face lie she was about to tell.

"I've just been really busy preparing for the SATs." Bonnie finished putting her books away, but before she could leave Caroline suddenly hugged her tightly and said in the ear, "Something really awful most have happened to make you not want to tell me." Caroline kissed her cheek and walked away with Elena following behind.


	17. Chapter 17

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 17**

Bonnie and Tyler had just finished eating at the Grill. They were walking out to Tyler's car when Bonnie felt a chill run down her spine. She stopped and looked around. She felt like someone was watching her. Tyler noticed that Bonnie had stopped; he stepped in front of her and buttoned the top of her jacket.

"Are you cold?" He asked looking down at her seeing her tremble. Bonnie took a breath trying to calm her nerves. Why was she being so paranoid, there was no one in the parking lot except for them. But, lately, Bonnie had been feeling like she was being watched. It was creeping her out.

"Come on let's get out of her." Bonnie pulled Tyler's arm trying to hurry him up because something didn't feel right.

They were a few feet away from Tyler's car when Damon walked out of nowhere.

Bonnie's heart sped up. Tyler stepped in front of her blocking her with his body. Damon did not like it. He was going to enjoy this.

"You better be careful Opie, trying to take something that doesn't belong to you, can get you killed." Damon sneered getting in Tyler's face.

"Is that a threat?" Something in Tyler was warning him to get Bonnie out of here or something bad would happen.

Damon lost his patience and grabbed Tyler by his neck choking him. Tyler clawed at Damon's hands trying to get free.

Bonnie grabbed Damon's arm begging him to stop and started to get hysterical when Tyler began turning blue.

"Please stop. I'll do anything you want. Please let him go." She begged, tears rolling down her face.

Damon let Tyler go and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Bonnie ran to him and kneeled down on the pavement putting her arms around him checking to see if he was okay.

Damon stood over them. "I will hold you to your word." He looked at her one last time and left.

Damon was a manipulative son of a bitch. He knew that Bonnie would do anything to protect her friends even if it meant sacrificing herself. Damon smiled to himself, things had worked out perfectly.

Bonnie drove Tyler home in his car and stayed with him until she was sure that he was okay. She was walking out of Tyler's house when her phone rang. She saw that it was her father and answered it. He told her that he would not be coming home that night because his flight got delayed.

Bonnie was upset because she did not want to be alone. She thought about going back inside and asking Tyler if she could spend the night but decided against it. She walked to her car and drove home.

Bonnie got home and locked her door. She went to her room and undressed and got in the shower. The hot water eased the tension from her body but not her mind. Bonnie felt like she had made a deal with the devil. But, she would do it again if it meant saving her friend's life.

Bonnie got out of the shower and dried herself. She walked over to her sink and wiped her vanity mirror with her towel and froze. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a stranger. She touched her eyes, noticing for the first time how frightened and uncertain they looked. She looked at her hands and noticed how they shook. "This is not me." She said softly to herself.

She thought about the person she was before Damon came into her life and the person she was now. It was startling how much she had changed. Even though she had always been a little shy no one could ever accuse her of being scared or frightful. But, that was who she was now. She had allowed Damon Salvatore to turn her into this scared, little mouse afraid of its own shadow.

Damon had stolen her virginity, but she would not allow him to steal anything else from her. Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She put on her long white cotton robe and went down stairs. She looked through the peep hole and her heart stopped. It was Damon.

Bonnie stood still, her heart the only thing moving.

"Bonnie, I know you are there, open the door." He lightly demanded. He tapped the door with his finger and she jumped back.

"Bonnie-ee." She slowly opened the door. He looked at her and smiled. He could smell the fresh scent of soap on her flawless honey colored skin.

"Be a good girl and invite me in." He said. Bonnie hesitated, but when he raised his eye brow, she opened the door wider and invited him in. When he saw that she didn't close the door, he closed it for her. Bonnie moved out of his way.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"That is a very loaded question Bonnie, are you sure you want to hear the answer?" He sat down on her sofa, making himself at home. Bonnie stood by the door not moving. "Bonnie, sit down."

Bonnie sat down across from him. For the first time, she did not find him beautiful. He looked evil to her, he looked like the devil. She hated him.

"I know what you did to me." She said; her voice strong and clear. Damon looked at her, and he could see the hate in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Bonnie?" He asked in a bored voice.

"You raped me."

"Rape is a very ugly word. I did not force you to do anything that you did not want to do. In fact, you enjoyed every minute of it." He said sitting forward in his seat daring her to deny it.

"That's because you drugged me. I didn't know what I was doing."

Damon laughed. "I don't have to drug anyone for a fuck." He said, nastily.

Bonnie was not backing down. "I know you did something to me that night because I would never have willingly slept with you. Damon stood, and so did Bonnie. She refused to let him intimidate her.

Damon walked towards her, and Bonnie stood her ground, lifting her chin in defiance. He leaned down, inches from her face staring into her stormy green eyes. He had never seen her more beautiful, but his words were not that of an admirer.

"Not once that night did you tell me to stop; you rode me like a cowboy in a rodeo. You fucked my brains out and then came back for seconds. So, don't you stand there like some little victim. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

Bonnie slapped his face. "Get out of my house, you sick perverted bastard."

Damon rubbed his jaw and walked to the front door, opening it. He turned and looked at her and said, "This isn't over Bonnie."


	18. Chapter 18

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 18**

It was after school and Elena and Bonnie were on the field warming up waiting for Caroline to show up for practice. It had been a long day and everyone was ready to go home. The girls were giving her ten more minutes to show up before blowing off practice.

Bonnie and Elena were about to gather their things to go when one of the girls on the squad shouted that Caroline was pulling up. Bonnie looked towards the parking lot and saw Caroline getting out of a light blue convertible, Damon's convertible.

"Oh my god, what is she doing?" Bonnie said, not believing her eyes. As Caroline walked towards them Damon stared at Bonnie and blew her a kiss before peeling out of the parking lot.

Caroline was all smiles, enjoying the attention she was getting. She knew that everyone had seen her get out of Damon's car and she couldn't wait to give them the details.

Elena was the first to speak. "Caroline, what were you doing with Damon?"

"Oh, he was just giving me a ride." She said, tossing her blonde hair.

"Caroline, we could see that, but why?" Elena asked, getting annoyed because she could see that Caroline was going to drag this out.

"Well, we've been sort of seeing each other." She said, and then laughed, because she knew that she had just dropped a bomb on them.

"How long has this been going on?" Bonnie finally asked, not liking where this was going.

"For a few days now. He showed up at the Grill, and we started talking and the next thing I know we are together." Caroline said, still unable to believe that this was actually happening that she was dating the hottest guy in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie wanted to kill Damon; she knew that this was no coincidence. Damon Salvatore was up to something, and he was using Caroline. Bonnie took a breath to calm herself.

"Caroline, you have to stop seeing him, he's dangerous." Bonnie said, watching as Caroline's happy smiling face turned red with anger.

"Bonnie, you have got some nerve. You have been shutting me and Elena out for days, running around with Tyler Lockwood and now you're trying to tell me to stay away from Damon. You are so unbelievable." She said then walked away. "Practice is canceled!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Bonnie was furious. She did not know what kind of game Damon was playing, but she would not let him hurt Caroline.

Bonnie and Elena decided to go to the Grill. Caroline's news had been upsetting, and they needed to eat. They ordered a big plate on fries and shared a burger. They were stuffing their face and discussing Caroline when Stefan walked into the restaurant.

He walked over and kissed Elena on her cheek and said hello to Bonnie. He sat down and the girls filled him in on what was going on with Caroline. Stefan looked at Bonnie because she knew what Damon was capable of, and he could see that see was scared for her friend.

"Stefan, we have to stop Damon. He will hurt Caroline and not think twice about it." Bonnie said, looking at him then her eyes widen when she saw Damon and Caroline walk through the door.

Damon had his arm around Caroline, and she looked so happy. She was beaming from ear to ear. Damon scanned the restaurant and smiled when he saw Bonnie. Caroline excused herself and went to the restroom. Damon walked over to Bonnie's table.

"Hello, brother, Elena, Bonnie-ee." He said, staring at Bonnie longer than necessary taking in every detail of her. He could see that she was angry. He smiled because any show of emotion was better than none at all.

Stefan, saw how Damon looked at Bonnie and realized he was with Caroline to get back at her. He was trying to make Bonnie jealous by going out with her best friend.

Caroline walked up to the table and spoke to everyone except Bonnie. She was hanging all over Damon, playing with his hair. Only Stefan noticed how annoyed his brother was by Caroline's attention.

Caroline noticed how Damon kept looking at Bonnie and she felt jealous. And, when Caroline got jealous, she became mean. But, Bonnie had never been on the receiving end of her meanness, until now.

Bonnie felt Damon's eyes on her, but she ignored him. She refused to react to him because she knew that was exactly what he wanted. But, what she did not expect was for Caroline to attack her.

"Bonnie, sweetie, are you sure you should be eating those fries? I've noticed that you have started to gain a little weight, and it's not cute on someone your size." She said, all sweet and innocent.

"Caroline." Elena said, shocked that she would say something like that, especially to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled even though she was a little hurt. She knew Caroline inside and out. Bonnie recognized her little outburst for what it was and forgave her.

"You're right Caroline. I really do need to lay off of the fries before I start looking like a Kardashing." She said, trying to make lite of her comment.

Damon was getting tired of Caroline touching him. He wanted to push her off of him, but he didn't. He had a plan, and if suffering with Caroline was what it took to accomplish it, then he would.

Damon eyes kept going to Bonnie even when he was talking to Stefan or Elena. She was ignoring him. He did not like being ignored. He wanted to punish her.

"Bonnie, I haven't seen you in a while, you look different. You look like you've finally gotten laid." He said. Caroline laughed and shook her head thinking that this was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"Please, Bonnie getting laid, yeah right. Bonnie probably won't have sex until her wedding night, and even then she might still be to up tight to do it." She said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Damon wasn't finished. "Nah. Bonnie's got that look about her that screams, "I've been fucked." He said crudely, making everyone at the table wince. Bonnie finally looked at him.

"So, tell us Bonnie, inquiring minds want to know. I know Caroline is just _dying_ to know." He said, mimicking Caroline. Caroline looked from Damon to Bonnie wondering what was going on.

"Bonnie have you had sex?" Caroline asked, not believing that this was possible, but was starting to think it may be true.

But, before Bonnie could say anything Stefan spoke up and defended Bonnie. "Whether or not Bonnie has had sex is none of our business. So, can we just please change the subject.

"Like hell." Caroline said. She looked at Bonnie, serious now. "Bonnie is what Damon saying true?"

Bonnie looked at her best friend, unflinchingly. "Yes."

Elena and Caroline stared at her with their mouths open. "With who?" They both asked in unison.

"It doesn't matter. He is irrelevant. What happened is something I'm not proud of and would desperately like to forget ever happened." She said getting up and putting on her jacket. "It is something I will regret for the rest of my life." And with that, she left.

Caroline looked at Elena and asked, "What the hell just happened here?"


	19. Chapter 19

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 19**

It had been a hell of a week, too much was going on, and Bonnie needed to clear her head. She decided to go for a run. She had not been jogging in a while. She used to wake up at six in the morning every day to run with her father, but that was a long time ago. Bonnie changed into her running gear and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her iPod and headed out of the door.

Bonnie forgot how good it felt to run. He mind automatically cleared, and her body took over, finding its rhythm. Bonnie decided to cut through Fell's Church instead of following her normal path which lead to an uphill climb. Bonnie was running past the tombs when the weirdest feeling came over her. She suddenly stopped and pulled out her ear buds.

Bonnie looked around, she could hear the softest of whispers, like someone talking in a hushed voice. Her heart sped up; Bonnie did not like being in the graveyard. She was about to get out of there when a blinding pain shot through her head causing her to faint on the ground.

When Bonnie woke up she was lying in a bed with the sun shining through a large window. She heard the shower running, and sat up quickly because she was not in her room. She looked around the large masculine bedroom and froze. She knew this room. She had dreamed about it or rather had memories about it. Oh my god, she was in Damon's bedroom.

Bonnie jumped out of the king sized bed and realized she was wearing only a black t-shirt and nothing underneath. She looked around for her clothes not seeing them anywhere. She was about to go in full panic mode when Damon walked out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped dangerously low on his narrow hips.

Bonnie's jaw dropped. She could not help her reaction. The man was just heart stoppingly, drop dead gorgeous. Bonnie's eyes devoured him, taking him in from head to toe. His body was just right, not overly muscled or rocker slim. Bonnie did not realize that she licked her lips, but Damon noticed and smiled.

Bonnie wanted him, and this unsettling realization made her angry with him as well as herself. She used this welcomed anger to push down the lust taking hold of her body.

"What I'm I doing here?" she asked coldly. Damon walked towards her with genuine concern on his face.

"Bonnie, I found you unconscious in the graveyard. You don't remember?" he asked, standing in front of her, searching her eyes.

Bonnie remembered jogging that morning and running through the graveyard when she heard the voices and got another one of those blinding headaches. Oh my god, she had blacked out again. She touched her head.

"I fainted. I must have pushed myself too far. I haven't jogged in a long time. I guess my body was rebelling." She said. Something inside of her was warning her not to tell Damon the truth.

Damon could see that Bonnie was hiding something. He did not like her keeping secrets from him. He wanted to know everything about her. He was obsessed with her. He wished that he could read her mind, but that too was closed off from him. It was like she had a shield around her mind, blocking her thoughts.

Damon did not find it odd because there were just some people whose minds he could not read, and Bonnie happened to be one of them.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable under Damon's stare. He had a way of making her feel like she was naked, and at this moment, she kind of was.

"Damon, where are my clothes, and why I'm I not in them?" she asked, breaking eye contact by walking around the room in search of her clothes.

"Your clothes got dirty when you were on the ground. I threw them in the washer." He said, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of dark jeans. He turned around and faced Bonnie, dropping his towel.

Bonnie got an eye full before quickly turning her head away. She now knew why she had been so sore the next morning after being with him.

"So, you undressed me?" she asked, waiting for him to put his pants on.

Damon laughed. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I know what you got." He said, walking across the room to his closet.

Bonnie started to breathe again when she saw he had his pants on. He walked back out wearing a black t-shirt identical to the one she was wearing.

"What were you doing in the graveyard?" she suddenly asked.

Damon paused. He had been following her for days, silently watching every move she made. He even watched her sleep.

"I was out jogging myself when I found you and brought you back here." He lied. Damon Salvatore had never jogged a day in his life, living or dead.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, not knowing how to react to him when he was being nice.

Damon walked up to her and gently touched her cheek. His eyes were so blue and intense when he said, "Bonnie, I would do anything for you."

Bonnie stepped back. His intensity was too much for her to handle. She didn't know how to deal with him. His actions were all over the place. He could be sweet and gentle one minute, then hateful and vindictive the next. He could be dangerous as hell then turn around and be protective. She just couldn't get a grasp on who was the real Damon Salvatore.

But, what shook Bonnie Bennett the most was that she was drawn to him. And, no matter how hard she tried to fight against the unwanted feelings she was having for him, eventually they would overtake her, and there would be no turning back.


	20. Chapter 20

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 20**

Damon Salvatore had had enough of Caroline Forbes. He literally wanted to kill her. He had never known someone to be so annoying. Everything about her aggravated his nerves. But, her worst quality was the fact that she could not stop talking. On more than one occasion he had to compel her to shut the fuck up.

His adolescent plan to use Caroline to make Bonnie jealous was not working. If anything, it only made her hate him more. This was not his brightest idea, but he could not help resulting to childish behavior because he was so out of his element. He did not know how to handle Bonnie Bennett.

But, what he did know was that Bonnie loved Caroline, and she would never forgive him if he hurt her. So, Damon did the only thing he could do; he compelled Caroline to break up with him.

Bonnie did not find out about "the breakup" until the following day at school, during lunch. Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie were seated at the lunch table eating when Caroline breezed in sitting down next to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up surprised to see Caroline sitting with them because she had been skipping lunch to be with Damon.

Caroline ignored the surprised faces staring at her and proceeded to take a sip from Bonnie's Sprite, like nothing had ever been wrong between them.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked, kind of annoyed.

"Caroline, you have been MIA from lunch for a while now. We are just surprised that you are not with Damon." Elena said.

"Oh. I gave him his walking papers. He was just too dark and intense for me." Caroline said, now biting into the other half of Bonnie's sandwich. Caroline continued to talk with her mouth full. "I think Damon is more of Bonnie's type."

Bonnie choked on her Sprite. Caroline patted her in the back. Once Bonnie was alright, Caroline apologized to her.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for the ugly way I treated you. I don't know what came over me. All I can say was that I wasn't myself. You know I love you, right." Caroline said, scared that Bonnie would not forgive her.

Bonnie hugged her, and all the tension Caroline had been feeling melted away. "I love you too, CareBear."

Stefan watched the two girls wondering what Damon was up to now. Stefan honestly didn't know. Damon was following a new script. Stefan didn't know if this was good or bad.

* * *

><p>Tyler had invited Bonnie to his father's reelection party. They were the only teenagers there. Bonnie was happy to support her friend considering how he had been there for her. She wore a conservative blue party dress, with her hair blown out straight. Bonnie kind of looked like Janet Jackson in the "Pleasure Principal" music video.<p>

Even though, they were at an adult party, they still managed to have fun. Tyler danced with Bonnie, twirling her around the dance floor until she begged him to stop. Later on, he stole a bottle of alcohol from the bar, and he and Bonnie ran outside before anyone noticed, laughing all the way.

When they saw Tyler had snagged a bottle of Tequila, they both cheered. They drunk straight from the bottle sharing it, taking turns passing the bottle between them.

Tyler was really having a good time with Bonnie. The wind was blowing slightly. Tyler moved the hair off Bonnie's face, and then softly touched her cheek. They stared at each other. Bonnie then felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around, and even though she could not see him; she could feel him. Damon was close by.

"Come on Tyler, let's go back inside." Bonnie said, walking towards the door. Tyler followed her in, and they sat down at a nearby table.

Tyler's father called him over to take some pictures with the family for a news article. Tyler reluctantly left Bonnie's side to do what he was told. Bonnie smiled as she watched Tyler because she could tell that he was so ready to go. Her smile slipped a little when Damon sat down next to her.

She could tell that he was in one of his moods. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; waiting to see which Damon she was going to have to deal with tonight.

He looked at her, not saying anything. Bonnie turned her head, refusing to let him ruin her night. He took hold of her hand and kissed it. Bonnie looked back at him. "You look very beautiful tonight." He finally said.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Bonnie decided that out of all the sides to Damon Salvatore, this one was the most dangerous. When he was like this, he had the ability to disarm her. But, she wasn't able to enjoy this Damon for long because a slit second later, she felt him tense, and his eyes turned icy.

Tyler came back to the table to find Damon holding Bonnie's hand. What the fuck was he doing here, Tyler thought. Damon seemed to always show up out of no where. He was convinced that Damon was stalking Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you ready to leave? I've put in my necessary time, so we can bounce." He said, laughing to himself, not believing he just used that word. Bonnie was about to get up when Damon tightened his hold on her hand. Bonnie looked at him.

"Damon, please don't do this. Just let me go okay. Don't ruin this night." She said, looking at him. He released her and softly touched her cheek. She got up, and Tyler took her hand.

"Good night, Damon." Bonnie said. And left.


	21. Chapter 21

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 21**

When Elena had asked Bonnie to hangout, she didn't realize Elena meant at the Salvatore boarding house. When they pulled up into the drive way Bonnie immediately wanted to leave. She didn't feel comfortable hanging out here, knowing that Damon would be home.

Bonnie was surprised when Elena just walked in without knocking. They went into the living room where Stefan was playing with the Wii game. Bonnie laughed because she had never seen Stefan like this. He was actually acting his age. Bonnie loved it. She wanted to play too.

He was so into the game that he didn't even say hello to them. Elena walked up to him to kiss him, and he lightly pushed her back. Elena was so annoyed that she lightly slapped his arm. This was the most violent their relationship had ever gotten.

"Stefan, I want to play. Reset the game." Bonnie said, looking for the second controller. Stefan walked to the entertainment center and pulled out a drawer and tossed her the second controller. They played for a good while with Elena finally given in and playing herself.

Damon walked in, and his eyes immediately went to Bonnie who was jumping up and down doing her victory dance after beating Stefan.

"In your face, Salvatore." Bonnie said jumping up in Stefan's face. When it came to playing games, Bonnie was not a good winner; she liked to rub it in.

Stefan laughed because he had never seen Bonnie like this, it was kind of cute. When she jumped in his face again, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and threatened to throw her out if she continued to be a lousy winner. Bonnie and Elena laughed.

All the laughter stopped when they noticed Damon standing in the entry way. Stefan put Bonnie down and turned off the television. Damon walked to the bar, and poured himself a drink.

"Don't let me spoil your good time." He said, kind of annoyed that they stopped having fun when they saw him.

The smoke detector went off. Elena had completely forgotten about the cookies she had in the oven. She and Stefan went to the kitchen, Bonnie was about to follow them when Damon stopped her.

"What's wrong Bonnie, you scared to be alone with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. He took a sip of his drink. His eyes never leaving her.

"No, Damon. I didn't know what kind of a mood you were in, so I decided to leave. You know, better safe than sorry. She said, returning his stare.

"You are a smart girl, Bonnie. Don't worry. Your safe, for now." He said, downing the last of his drink and pouring another one.

"Are you an alcoholic?" she suddenly asked. She had never seen anyone drink as much as he did, and what was even more amazing was that he never seemed to get drunk.

Damon laughed. He forgot sometimes just how young she really was. Even though she was small, she carried herself in such a way that made her seem older, more mature. He poured a second drink and offered it to her. When she turned him down, he got angry. Jealous.

"I didn't see you turning down a drink with Tyler Lockwood the other night." He said, his eyes turning cold.

Bonnie sighed. "Here we go." She said under her breath.

"What the fuck did you say?" he asked, but he heard what she said loud and clear. He just didn't like how she said it. Like he was something that she had to bear.

"Don't talk to me like that." She said, starting to get ticked off herself. "You just can't talk to me any kind of way."

"And, who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked, getting in her face.

Bonnie had had enough. She was not dealing with him acting like this. His mood swings were giving her whip lash. He was so crazy and unpredictable that it wasn't even funny.

"I'm out of here." She said. When she tried to walk around him he grabbed her arm backing her up against the living room wall. She hated when he did that.

"Are you fucking him?" Damon asked so close to her face that she could smell the bourbon on his breath.

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happening again. Every time he got mad at her, he would back her up against a wall, trapping her, trying to intimidate her.

"Why are you like this?" she asked, desperate to figure out what was his problem. Normal people didn't act like this, she kept thinking.

"Stop trying to deflect my question. Are you fucking Tyler Lockwood? He asked again. Damon got as close to her as possible without touching her. Bonnie would swear he was trying to smell Tyler on her.

"No." she said, through gritted teeth.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to see Tyler anymore. He is a bad influence on you. If anyone is going to corrupt you, it is going to be me." he said, not really joking.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Where did he get off trying to tell her what to do? Damon really was insane. Bonnie had had enough. She lost her temper.

"Fuck That. Damon you can't tell me who I can and cannot see." She practically growled out, sounding eerily like Tyler.

"I believe that I have Tyler to thank for your new colorful vocabulary. You have been spending way too much time with him, it's a good thing I am putting a stop to it. And, if I hear you say that word one more time, I'm going to show you its true meaning." He threatened, his eyes turning dangerous.

They just stood there staring at one another, neither one backing down. Bonnie wanted to scratch his blue eyes out. Damon brought out the worst side of her, a side she never knew she had. She didn't like it.

Elena and Stefan finally came back into the living room. Stefan pushed Damon away from Bonnie, stepping in front of her. Damon was seriously getting tired of people getting in between him and Bonnie.

"Little brother, this is none of your business. Bonnie belongs to me. Step aside." He said his voice deadly.

Bonnie had to get out of here, away from Damon because if she didn't she didn't know what she would do. During their argument, Bonnie could feel the most intense heat coursing through her body wanting to be released. She had never felt this violent. It felt unnatural. It scared her.

Bonnie stepped away from Stefan. "Elena, could you please take me home?" She didn't look at Damon. She walked across the living room and grabbed her jacket. Damon's eyes watching her every move.

"Bonnie, I meant what I said. If I have to tell you again, you won't like what I'll do." he said, waiting for her to say something.

Bonnie walked out like she didn't hear him.


	22. Chapter 22

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: M

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 22**

Elena drove Bonnie home; the two girls were abnormally quiet, each lost in her own thoughts. Elena didn't understand what had just happened at the Salvatore boarding house between Bonnie and Damon. She was still thinking about what Damon had said.

"Bonnie, what did Damon mean by you belonged to him?" she asked. Also wondering why Bonnie didn't deny his claim.

Bonnie sighed. She did not want to get into this right now. She was still angry, and talking about Damon would only make her madder. But, Elena would not let it go. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Bonnie did you sleep with Damon?" she asked, pointedly. She knew that guys only became possessive like that, like Damon, when they slept with a girl. A girl they wanted to keep.

"No. Yes. I mean…it's complicated. Can we not talk about this now." said Bonnie, she didn't know how to explain to Elena what happened between her and Damon. How could she explain to anyone when she didn't understand herself.

Elena dropped Bonnie off in front of her house and drove off. Bonnie was about to open her door when she felt this sudden gush of wind behind her; she dropped her keys. Bonnie bent down to pick them up, but someone else beat her to it. Bonnie gasped, turning around to see Damon standing behind her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked so surprised to see him and a little scared. Damon placed the keys in her hand. He touched her face, backing her against the door.

"I sorry." He said, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. He knew that she was still mad at him, but he didn't care. He needed to be with her. "I'm sorry for being such a dick."

He made it so hard to be around him. He was wearing her out with his unpredictable behavior and changing moods. She didn't like being on pins and needles everytime she was with him, waiting for his next blow up. She didn't know how to deal with him. It was too much. She was only sixteen.

"Damon…I can't do this…whatever this is between us, I can't do it…it's too much." She said. But, being this close to him was wreaking havoc on her senses. It was so intoxicating, so seductive. She wanted him.

Damon leaned his whole body into her, pressing against her. He wanted her so badly. "Bonnie, please." He whispered against her lips. Bonnie looked up into his eyes, they were dark with desire. "Please, just let me taste you."

When he was like this, Bonnie could not deny him anything. She nodded her head and that was all he needed. Damon gently held her face in both of his hands tilting it up and capturing her mouth with his. He kissed her slowly, gently, savoring the taste of her, and when she opened her mouth he slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Bonnie had never in her life been kissed so thoroughly.

Bonnie broke away from the kiss first. She needed to breathe. Her pulse was racing. Her body was aching for him, craving him. She wanted him to touch her, but she was too shy to say so.

"Bonnie, what do you want?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

Bonnie wanted him. But, she did not want the craziness that came along with him. He was a lot to handle. At times, he could be the most difficult person to get along with. He was possessive and demanding; he always had to have his way. But, then there were times like this, when he could be so sweet and gentle, she could cry.

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid. Right now, you are the sweetest guy in the world, but I know that as soon as I make the wrong move or say the wrong thing, you will turn on me so fast. I can't trust you." She finally said, gently removing his hands from her face.

"Do you trust this moment? Do you trust how I feel about you right now? More importantly, do you trust how you feel about me right now? Bonnie, right now is all that we have, all we can count on." He said, searching her eyes, trying to get her to understand.

"Bonnie, for once in your life stop playing it safe and take a risk. Take what you want out of life and make no apologizes."

Bonnie grabbed Damon by his leather jacket pulling him to her, kissing him as thoroughly as he had kissed her. She grabbed the back of his head holding him in place. She slipped her tongue into his mouth devouring him. Damon was the first to break the kiss. He pulled back in surprise.

"Let's take this upstairs." He said, his voice thick with desire. He picked her up; Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist. He opened the door, pushing it closed with his foot. He took her up to her bedroom.

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The pleasure was so intense and explosive she thought she would die.

At first, Damon had entered her slowly, giving her body time to adjust to him. She tensed when it started to hurt. Bonnie could feel her body stretching to accommodate him. He tried to soothe her by placing sweet kisses along her face and neck.

He held his body still, not moving, letting her body get use to him. He looked into her eyes and waited.

"Does it still hurt, baby? He gently asked, caressing her cheek. Being inside of her was killing him. She was so tight. It felt so good. Everything in him was urging him to move, but he didn't. He wanted her to enjoy this, just as much as him.

When Bonnie shook her head, he slowly began to move. It felt so good he thought he would lose his mind. But when Bonnie moaned and started to move underneath him he thought he would die. Damon tried to be gentle, but he was slowly losing control. He buried his face in her hair when he felt his fangs descend. They came at the same time.

Damon collapsed on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the weight of him on top of her. She had never felt so close to another person in her life.

Damon finally stirred. He was scared that he was crushing her. When he went to move, Bonnie wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him holding him in place.

"No. Don't move, I like being this close to you." She said, kissing his chin then his mouth.

Damon smiled down into her eyes. Never in his life had a woman touched him so deeply. He wanted to keep her like this forever. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Ms. Bennett?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled. "Why yes I did, Mr. Salvatore. Can we please do it again?"

She laughed when Damon buried his face in her neck biting her gently with his teeth.

"You will be the death of me, Bonnie Bennett." He said.


	23. Chapter 23

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 23**

Damon watched Bonnie sleep. She looked so small and fragile like anything could take her away from him. Damon felt his un-beating heart swell with this fierce need to shield and protect her from all of the bad things in the world. He softly laughed to himself because he was one of those bad things.

He knew almost everything about her. He knew that she liked to spend her down time reading a really good book. She liked to take really hot showers when she was stressed. He knew that she wanted to marry Ryan Gosling and have his babies. Damon didn't see what all the fuss was about, Ryan Gosling wasn't all that, but he vowed to break his neck if he ever step foot in Mystic Falls.

Damon wondered how Bonnie would handle knowing everything about him. He touched her hair, curling it around his finger, thinking. Would she be able to accept what he was or would she run screaming into the hills? He knew that she was very mature for her age, but would she be able to understand. Not many people believed that something like him existed, and the few who did were Twilight crazed fanatics. He laughed, wondering if Bonnie also had a thing for Edward Cullen.

Damon closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when Bonnie woke up. She had never felt so relaxed in her life. She looked over at Damon and blushed. She couldn't believe that she had a naked man in her bed. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, but she was scared to wake him. She felt kind of embarrassed, not knowing how she would now act around him.

He looked so beautiful almost unreal, maybe this was all a dream. She pinched herself. No, it was real, she smiled. Bonnie sat up on her elbow. She leaned down and softly kissed his mouth, she couldn't help herself. When Damon opened his eyes, Bonnie smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." She said. Damon looked surprised. No woman had ever called him beautiful before. Of course they all thought it, but never said it.

Bonnie could see that she had surprised him.

"What's the matter? You don't think you're beautiful? She asked, touching his face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm alright. I mean I'm no…Ryan Gosling." He laughed when Bonnie's eyes widen and her jaw dropped open.

He grabbed Bonnie pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her neck, loving the smell of her. Bonnie's stomach loudly growled, and she wanted to die from embarrassment. Damon laughed.

"Come on, I'll fix you something to eat." He said, getting up.

Bonnie sat at the kitchen island watching in amazement as Damon Salvatore made her breakfast. There was so much that she did not know about him. She planned on changing that.

"Who taught you how to cook?" she asked, drinking the orange juice he sat down in front of her.

"I taught myself. You're looking at a self-made man, honey." He smiled, walking to the refrigerator for butter.

"Do you cook for all of your women?" she asked, teasingly, but was interested in his answer.

Damon paused and gave her a sultry look. "Bonnie, I don't just cook for anyone." She laughed.

Bonnie's doorbell rang, and she walked out of the kitchen to answer the door. She opened the door without looking through the peep hole, but then wished she had. Tyler stood on her porch holding a box of Krispy Kreme donuts and some coffee.

"Hey, I thought I'd surprise you with something sweet." He said, smiling, holding up the box of treats.

But, before Bonnie could say anything, she watched his smile fall. His eyes were looking passed her shoulder at a shirtless Damon, wearing only a pair of jeans. Damon leaned down, placing his arms around Bonnie's tiny waist and kissing her neck.

"Baby, your breakfast is getting cold." He said. He felt Bonnie tense in his arms, but he ignored it . He wanted Opie to get the picture.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. I guess… I'll talk to you later." Tyler said to Bonnie, turning around and walking back to his car, not giving her a chance to say anything.

When Bonnie went to follow him, Damon lightly tightened his hold around her waist. She watched as Tyler drove away. Bonnie moved out of Damon's arms and went upstairs. She was so angry; she couldn't believe that Damon had just done that.

Damon followed her upstairs. He watched as she grabbed some clothes out of her closet and went to her dresser pulling out some clean underwear.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"No. I lost my appetite. I'm going to shower and dress then drive out to Tyler's house." She said, not bothering to look at him.

"No, the fuck you're not." He said, getting really pissed off that she was going to leave him to go see Tyler.

"What you did was so low. Why didn't you just stay in the kitchen and give me a chance to tell him? Why did you have to rub it in his face?" she asked, wishing that he had manners like Stefan.

"Because that is what I do. I wanted that little shit to know what happened last night. The sooner he gets it through his head that he can't have you, the better." He said.

Bonnie walked passed him to the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. She couldn't believe how stupid she was about Damon. She had been honestly thinking that he could change.


	24. Chapter 24

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 24**

Tyler had stopped talking to Bonnie. It really hurt her. She didn't realize how much she had grown to care about him. Bonnie was really upset; she had never lost a friend before. She didn't realize that being with Damon would cost her her friendship with Tyler. If it didn't hurt so much she would have laughed because Damon ended up getting exactly what he wanted.

Bonnie saw Tyler walking down the hall to his locker. He didn't even look her way. Bonnie was tired of the silent treatment and decided to confront him. She walked up to him, but he refused to acknowledge her. He kept looking through his textbook like he was searching for something. Bonnie knew it was just a ploy to ignore her.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Cut the crap Tyler, I know you see me standing here." She grabbed the book out of his hands, forcing him to acknowledge her. Tyler took a breath before looking at her, and when he did his eyes were distant and cold.

"Why are you so mad with me?" she asked him, her voice catching a little bit. Tyler turned back to his locker not wanting to see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Why didn't you want to see me when I came to your house the other day? Tyler, I saw your car parked in the drive way. I know you were there." She said, getting really upset because he wasn't saying anything.

"So, you hate me now, huh. You can't even stand to look at me." Bonnie said, with a tear falling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. She handed him his textbook back, but he didn't take it from her.

"Oh. So, now you won't even touch something I've touched." Bonnie said, not believing that he was treating her this way. She placed his textbook on top of the trashcan bin next to his locker. She walked away from him not looking back.

Bonnie decided to stay after school and work on her science project. She could have done this at home, but she didn't want to see Damon. She knew that he would be waiting for her, and she just couldn't deal with him right now. He demanded so much of her time, and school was the only place she had space to breathe.

Bonnie didn't know what she was getting herself into when she slept with Damon. She didn't know that he would consume her life. The only time he wasn't at her house was when her father was at home. She didn't know how to handle his attention. It was like she was the center of his world, and she didn't want that responsibility.

It had been ten minutes since school officially ended for the day, and Damon was already blowing up her phone. She was being a coward; she let her calls go straight to voice mail because she didn't want to talk to him. Then he started texting her, she finally texted him back letting him know she had to stay after school.

By five- thirty, she had to go home; she had no chose. Bonnie gathered her things and walked out of the science lab and bumped straight into Tyler. He caught her before she could fall back then walked passed her without saying a word. Bonnie watched him go.

She walked to her car in the student parking lot. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Damon leaning against her car, and when she did, her steps faltered.

"Hey you." She said walking to the passenger side of her car, opening the door, placing her things in the front seat.

Damon had walked up behind her, so when she turned around, she was trapped between him and the car. She looked up into his eyes, and saw that he was angry. Shit, she thought. She did not feel up to getting into an argument with him.

"What's up? Everything okay?" She asked, hoping that whatever he was mad about could be resolved quickly.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" he asked. Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry about that, I just had a really bad day, and I didn't feel like talking." She said, hoping he would accept her apology and let it go. But, he didn't let it go.

"So, then answer your fucking phone and tell me that. It's not that complicated Bonnie." He said, pissed that she was acting like a stupid teenager.

Bonnie had had a long day; she was still upset about Tyler, and on top of that her science project was not going well. So, Bonnie had reached her limit.

"Yeah right, like you would have accepted that Damon." She practically shouted. "If I had told you that I didn't feel like talking and needed some space, you would have had a fit. Like the one you are having now. I just can't win with you." She said, not realizing that she was crying.

Damon wiped her tears away then pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "What's wrong Bonnie, talk to me." He said, rubbing her back.

"Everything is just so messed up. I can't do anything right." She sniffed out. Damon felt so sorry for her. She sounded so pitiful and pathetic. She sounded like …_a kid_.

Damon kept forgetting how young Bonnie was; he tried to think back to when he was her age. Her world was so much different than his was back then. He tried to place himself in her shoes, and think what he would want someone to do for him if he was her.

"You know what Bonnie; we just need to chill for the rest of the day. We'll stop by the store and pick up a gallon of Blue Bell Ice Cream, we'll then order in a pizza, and watch the Notebook." He said, looking down at her.

When Bonnie smiled up at him, he knew that for once he had done and said the right thing.


	25. Chapter 25

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 25**

Tyler was going through a rough time. For a few weeks now, Tyler had not been feeling like himself. He was constantly having spurts of hot flashes, he was moody and temperamental, but worse than that, Tyler would have the most violent reactions to the slightest incidents. When Mike Jacobs clipped him during football practice, Tyler had to refrain himself from ripping his head off.

The only thing that had been keeping him sane was spending time with Bonnie. But, now that was over. When he saw Damon at her house, half naked, and putting his filthy hands all over her, something inside of Tyler died. Just the thought of Damon having her and touching her was driving him crazy; he felt like killing somebody.

He just couldn't understand how someone as good and kind as Bonnie could fall for such an evil, hateful, vengeful guy like Damon. It just didn't make sense. He had known Bonnie all of his life, and being with Damon was so out of her character. This was something Caroline would do. There was a part of Tyler that now hated Bonnie. He couldn't stand to look at her. It felt like she had been contaminated by Damon. She didn't even smell like his Bonnie anymore. She reeked of him.

Tyler began heavily drinking. It was his only comfort now since he lost Bonnie to that ass hole. He gave parties at his parent's house, not giving a fuck when it got trashed. Tyler was spinning out of control.

Caroline, Elena, and Stefan had been to a couple of Tyler's wild parties so they saw first-hand how off the rails he was getting. When they told Bonnie, she decided she would attend tonight's party. Bonnie wore her hair down tonight. She had on a pair of black fitted jeans with a black fitted V-neck cashmere sweater to match. Her black pair of high heel boots added three inches to her height. Bonnie looked dangerously sleek and sexy, like Damon.

Bonnie had been at the party for a while before spotting Tyler. While most of the kids were drinking on beer, Tyler was drinking straight out of a Jack Daniel's bottle. He walked around the party, stopping at times to talk to his guest, but when he saw Bonnie he literally turned his back on her.

Bonnie caught the slight, but didn't let that deter her. She squared her shoulders and walked up to him. She stepped in front of him, not giving a damn that he was in the middle of a conversation. Bonnie was spending a lot of time with Damon, so his ways were rubbing off on her. If she had not been so upset in this moment, she would have noticed.

Tyler looked down at her, not liking her new look. He thought she looked like a total bitch. But, what he didn't like the most was that he could smell Damon on her. His nostrils flared. He walked away from her. Bonnie grabbed his arm stopping him. Tyler's entire body tensed, he gently pulled free not wanting to hurt her. He walked towards the back of the house. Bonnie followed him.

Tyler walked into his father's den, knowing that Bonnie was behind him. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He turned around when he heard her come into the room. Bonnie shut the door to drown out the music.

"You ready to talk to me now?" she asked, walking up to him. When Tyler moved back, she stopped.

"Bonnie, I have nothing to say to you. You made your choice." He said, taking a drink from the bottle of Jack.

"What choice did I make?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You chose Damon over me, Bonnie." He said. The look on his face was heartbreaking. She wanted to go to him, but she didn't dare. She knew that he did not want her to touch him.

"But I didn't. Damon told me to stop seeing you, but I refused to listen to him because you are my friend, and I want you in my life." She said

"But, that's just the thing, Bonnie. I want to be more than just your friend. Bonnie, I'm in love with you." He said, laughing slightly to himself. He felt so open and vulnerable exposing how he felt about her. He looked at her, waiting for her reaction to his heart felt revelation.

Bonnie was so shocked that she was literally speechless. She knew that Tyler had liked her, but she thought that it ended once she made it clear that she only wanted to be friends. She couldn't believe how stupid and blind she was about his feelings for her. She really was the most clueless person on the earth, she thought.

"Tyler, I didn't know…I didn't realize that…you felt that way." She said quietly. Bonnie's head was starting to throb. She ignored it. She had to be very careful with her next words because she knew what she said would define their friendship forever.

Tyler took another swallow out of the bottle. He refused to say anything else. He had laid his cards on the table and told her how he felt. The next move was on her. He would not help her out. He would not make this easy for her. He waited for her to finish what she had to say.

"Tyler, I care about you. You're my friend, and I don't want to hurt you. But, I am with Damon now, and all that I can offer you is my friendship." She said, praying that this would be enough for him because she did not want to lose him.

Tyler laughed bitterly. "Bonnie, that jerk, does not deserve you. If he had his way, he would lock you away in some fucking tower, so he could have you all to himself."

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I don't know what else to say to you." She said, looking so hopeless.

"Bonnie, I don't want your sorry. What I want is this…" Tyler walked to her, grabbing her face in the palm of his hands kissing her with everything in him. When Bonnie started to respond to his kiss and kiss him back, Tyler wanted to shout for joy. He knew that he had not been kidding himself. He knew that Bonnie felt more for him than just friendship, and her kissing him back proved it.

Bonnie pulled back, looking up at Tyler in shock and confusion. She touched her lips.

"I didn't mean it. It was a mistake, Tyler." She said, almost frantic. She backed away from him.

"That was no mistake, Bonnie. I won't let you deny what just passed between us. I know you felt it too." He said, walking slowly towards her.

"No." Bonnie said, shaking her head, lying to herself and to him. "Tyler, you have to let this go, okay. Damon will lose his mind if he ever found out about this. You have to let it go. Please." She said, begging him.

"Bonnie, I can't do that. I know you have feelings for me. I can't ignore that." He said, touching her face. Bonnie closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face.

"Then, I can't see you anymore, Tyler." She said, turning around and walking out of the room.

Tyler watched her leave. Now that he knew she had feelings for him, there was no way in hell he was going to give her up to that fucking psycho, Damon Salvatore.


	26. Chapter 26

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 26**

Bonnie didn't tell Damon about what happened the night of Tyler's party, but she did tell Elena and Caroline. The three girls were at Elena's house stuffing their face with junk food when Bonnie filled them in on what happened. She didn't leave out anything. Bonnie needed their advice. She had never been in this situation before, and she didn't know what to do.

Caroline was a little bit jealous. She couldn't believe that Bonnie of all people was caught up in a real life soap opera, an actual love triangle that rivaled those on the Young and the Restless. Caroline wished that she had this type of drama going on in her life. She would have played this shit to the fullest. But, this was happening to Bonnie, and Caroline knew that Bonnie was not enjoying this; she needed their help.

"I can't believe that Tyler Lockwood is in love with you?" Elena said, looking at Bonnie. Tyler didn't come off as the type of guy to confess his love for a girl. Even though Tyler was a nice guy, Elena knew that he was a player.

"You're not the only one." Bonnie said, pushing the bowl of popcorn away. She didn't have an appetite to eat. Her life was getting out of control. She wished that she could press the fast forward button on her life and skip over this part.

Caroline spoke up. "I think it's good that you told Tyler you can't see him anymore. You made it clear to him that you don't return his feelings, so maybe he will leave you alone." She looked at Bonnie seeing the doubtful look on her face.

"One thing is for certain, Damon cannot know about this." She said. Elena and Bonnie nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Tyler was at the Grill shooting pool with Matt and a few other guys on the football team. They had smuggled in some alcohol because the bartender couldn't be bribed. They stayed quiet and low key because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Tyler was having a good time until Damon walked in the restaurant.<p>

Tyler watched as Damon arrogantly walked up to the bar and sat down. The bartender placed a glass in front of him, pouring Damon a drink. Tyler couldn't stand the cocky bastard. He acted like he owned the place. Tyler wanted to stump his ass. But, instead he thought he'd go over and have a little chat with Mr. Salvatore.

When Tyler walked out of the game area, none of his buddies noticed. He walked up to the bar and sat down next to Damon. Damon looked at him wondering what the hell he wanted.

"Well, if it isn't little Opie. Does your pa know you're in a bar?" he asked sarcastically, smirking when he saw that his reference to the Andy Griffith show went over Tyler's head.

Tyler laughed even though he didn't know what the hell Damon was talking about. He wondered who this Opie person was.

"You're a very funny guy. I wonder how funny you will be when you're arrested for fucking a teenage girl." Tyler said, looking at Damon with disgust in his eyes.

"Now, how is it that you are the mayor's son, and you don't know the law? I'm sorry to disappoint you junior, but the age of consent in Mystic Falls is sixteen. But do you know what a sixteen year old can't do in Mystic Falls, drink. You can consent to fuck, but you can't order a beer. Now isn't that a bitch." Damon said, downing the last of his bourbon and ordering another one.

The look on Tyler's face was priceless. Damon pulled out his phone and took Tyler's picture. "Now that is some funny shit." Damon said, laughing at Tyler's expense.

Tyler felt his blood boil; he wanted to rip Damon apart. He was so mad that he said the only thing he knew that would shut Damon up.

"You're in a really good mood. I was sure that after you found out about me and Bonnie kissing at my party, you would've hit the roof by now." He said, waiting for Damon to explode.

"You're resulting to lying now, Tyler? I think it's time you run along and go back to drinking with your underage friends before you get fucked up." Damon warned, taking another sip of his drink, his crystal blue eyes turning dark.

Tyler chuckled. "If you don't believe me, ask Bonnie." He said, getting up from the bar. Before Tyler could take a step, Damon grabbed Tyler by the back of his neck holding him down with his face smashed against the bar. Damon's hold was so tight, that Tyler's face was turning red.

"If it is true, then you've fucked up big time." Damon's voice was so menacing that Tyler felt a chill run down his spine. He let Tyler go and walked out of the Grill.

Damon drove to Bonnie's house, but she wasn't there. He called her on her cell and found out she was at Elena's house. He told her he was on the way over to pick her up. When Damon pulled up to Elena's house, he honked the horn instead of getting out. Bonnie came out of the house annoyed by his action.

"Wow. You're such a gentleman to honk your horn for me. I feel so special." She said sarcastically buckling her seat belt. Damon didn't say anything.

Bonnie looked over at him and saw that his face was expressionless. If only she could see his eyes then she could tell if he was angry or not, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Is everything okay, Damon?" she asked, getting a little scared because she had never seen him like this before. He still didn't say anything. She noticed he had a tight grip on the wheel. Bonnie turned her head and looked out the window, the silence filled the car.

Damon pulled up to Bonnie's house and got out of the car. He didn't bother opening the car door for her. He walked to the front door and waited for her.

When they walked into the house, Damon went to her father's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He poured himself a drink and sat down in a chair facing her.

"Damon, did something happen?" she asked, wondering what put him in this mood. She had seen him angry before, but this was something else entirely. He looked deceptively calm, but Bonnie wasn't fooled she could sense something under the surface.

"Bonnie, is there anything you need to tell me?" he asked, taking a sip out of his glass, watching her.

Bonnie's heart sped up. There was no way he could be talking about Tyler. No one knew except Elena and Caroline, and they would take it to their grave.

"No." she said, taking her jacket off and walking over to the coat rack, hanging it up. She looked back at him, but he was staring into the bottom of his glass.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said, but before she could go up the stairs, Damon stopped her.

"Did you kiss Tyler Lockwood?" he asked, not looking at her.

Bonnie froze. She looked back at him, but he still wouldn't look at her. Now she knew why he was being so quiet and distant. For once, she wished that he would blow up into one of his fits of rage, she could handle that. But, she could not handle this quietness; it was killing her. She knew she had to explain and get him to understand or she would lose him.

Bonnie didn't know were the courage came from, but she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him to look into his face.

"I went to that party to talk to Tyler because I was worried about him. He was spinning out of control, and I needed to help him. He had been drinking, and he said some things I'm sure that he didn't mean…" Damon interrupted her.

"What did he say?" Damon asked.

"He said… that he was in love with me." Bonnie said quietly, looking down at her hands. He told Bonnie to continue.

"I told him that I was with you now and that all I could offer him was my friendship." Bonnie took a breath because this next part was going to be hard to say.

"I told him that I was sorry, and that I did not want to hurt him."

Damon sadly shook his head. "Bonnie, didn't I tell you to make no apologies for taking what you want."

Bonnie took a shaky breath then continued. "He said that he did not want my sorry, and then he kissed me…and I kissed him back.

Damon froze. He didn't say anything. Damon moved to get up, and Bonnie got out of his way. Before he could walk pass her, Bonnie grabbed his hand.

She stepped in front of him, and looked up into his eyes. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean it. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore." Bonnie said, wanting him to understand.

"Damon, I'm really sorry. It just happened. It didn't mean anything." She said, pleadingly, a tear falling down her cheek.

Damon walked out of the house.

The next day at school a rumor was circulating that Tyler Lockwood was in Intensive Care at Fell's Hospital; he had been severely beaten within an inch of his life.


	27. Chapter 27

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 27**

No one had seen Damon for days, Bonnie felt so guilty because she knew that all of this was her fault. Tyler was still in the hospital, but he was now out of danger. There was an investigation into his beating, but because Tyler couldn't remember what happened, the police couldn't take proper action. Tyler's father was livid; he threatened to fire the entire police department.

Everyone came to visit Tyler except for the one person he really wanted to see most, Bonnie. Bonnie was so consumed by her guilt that she couldn't bear to go see him. It was too much. She knew that Damon had lost it and beat up Tyler. She still didn't understand how Damon found out about them. She couldn't believe that one stupid mistake had caused so much damage.

Bonnie knew that Damon had a temper and could fly off the handle really quickly. But, what she also knew was that there was another side to him that he only let her see. He could be so sweet and gentle, and when he laughed, really laughed, it was the most joyous sound. When she would wake up in the middle of the night after having one of those weird crazy dreams, he would hold her and make her feel safe. And, after one of Caroline's grueling cheerleading practices, he would massage her sore aching muscles making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

When she stayed home sick from school, Damon took care of her and had laid in bed beside her and watched every Ryan Gosling movie that she owned. Bonnie wanted to do her little victory dance when after watching Drive, Damon had become a fan too. She wished that he would let other people see this side of him and the fact that he allowed her to, was not lost on Bonnie, and that was the main source of Bonnie's guilt that she had trashed something so rare and precious. No one would ever suspect that Damon Salvatore could be capable of all these things, and she was the only person that knew that he was.

Elena and Caroline saw how badly Bonnie was hurting and tried to comfort her as best they could. But, no one could soothe the pain that slashed through her heart. Even though she felt something when Tyler kissed her, it was nothing compared to what she felt with Damon. That one stupid moment had cost her someone she truly cared about. Damon's relationship with Stefan proved that he could be unforgiving, and Bonnie was scared that when he came back he would want nothing to do with her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline walked into the Grill after the football game; a game they'd just lost because Tyler was not there. The girls sat at a table and ordered some food. Caroline kept going on and on about the loss of the game, and how if the team didn't get their shit together they would not make it to the state championships. Stefan walked into the Grill; he sat down at the table and looked at Bonnie with a strained look on his face.<p>

"Damon is back." He said, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up from her plate; her eyes wide with surprise. She had not expected this. She swallowed hard, looking into Stefan's green eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's at the boarding house, but…" Stefan didn't have a chance to finish because Bonnie got up from the table and practically ran out of the Grill.

Bonnie didn't know what came over her. One minute she was at the Grill, and the next she was driving on her way to the boarding house to see Damon. She got there in record time. Bonnie walked into the house without knocking; it looked like no one was there. She went up the stairs and walked into Damon's room, she heard the shower running. She sat on the edge of his bed and waited.

Damon came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bonnie would never get tired of seeing him like this; he was just so beautiful. For the first time in a long time she was nervous around him.

"Hi." She simply said. She watched as Damon walked over to his open duffle bag and started pulling out his things.

"Stefan told me you were home." She said lamely, feeling stupid because he clearly didn't want her there.

Bonnie cleared her throat and tried again. "You were gone for a while. Where were you?" she quietly asked.

Damon didn't say anything. Bonnie watched as he put his things away. That was a good sign at least; he was here to stay Bonnie thought.

"Damon, please don't act like this. I know what I did was wrong, and I hate myself. Please, just talk to me or yell at me. Anything would be better than your silence." She said, practically begging.

His silence was too much for her. Bonnie got up from the bed and walked over to him. She touched his face. It was expressionless; she wanted to see some type of emotion even if it was anger. She could see that he was not allowing himself to feel, that was how badly she had hurt him. Bonnie wanted to make him feel something, so she kissed him tentatively expecting him to push her away. But, he didn't.

Instead, Damon took control of the kiss, pulling Bonnie against his body. She placed her hands against his naked chest to brace herself. His mouth was relentless on hers, and Bonnie loved every second of it. She had missed him so much. When Bonnie moaned, Damon pulled back and looked into her eyes, his face unreadable. He backed her against the bed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came home and showered. For once, she was glad to come home to an empty house because she wanted to be alone. As she was putting on her pajamas, her doorbell rang. Bonnie went down the stairs and looked through the peep hole, it was Caroline. She opened the door.<p>

"Well, how did it go? Caroline asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Bonnie sat down at the other end, curling her legs up under her. "It was fine." She said.

Bonnie was lying. It wasn't fine. Even though Damon had not hurt her when they slept together, he had not been gentle. And afterwards, he didn't hold her in his arms. He told her that it was getting late and that she should go home.

Damon didn't even walk Bonnie to her car. She cried when she drove home. Damon had just treated her like a one night stand.


	28. Chapter 28

I am such a fan of the Bamon fanfics that I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you like it.

Title: About A Girl

SUMMARY: This takes place in Season 1 on the television show. I will take liberties with this story; it will not follow the show's storyline. Bonnie doesn't know she is a witch and has not come into her powers, yet. The Salvatore brothers have come to Mystic Falls, but no one knows they are vampires.

NOTE: I don't know where I am going with this story; I am making it up as I go along, so I don't know what it will be about or how it will end, so heads up. And, please forgive punctuation, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't know how long this story will be, but regardless give me some feedback, good or bad.

RATING: T

I don't own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 28**

Caroline waited excitedly at the lunch table for Elena and Bonnie because she had a big surprise in store for them. When both girls sat down, Caroline waited for them to get situated before springing it on them. She went in her purse and pulled out three laminated cards and placed them on the table for Elena and Bonnie to see. She squealed with delight like a little girl when they finally noticed.

"Do you like?" she asked, seeing the shock and awe on both of their faces.

"Caroline, where did you get these fake IDs?" Elena asked, holding up hers seeing that it said she was twenty-two.

"I know some people." Was all that Caroline said then laughed because she knew she sounded kind of gangsta.

Bonnie held up her fake ID, marveling at how real it looked; she noticed that hers said she was twenty-one.

"Caroline, why did you get us fake IDs?" Bonnie asked kind of scared to hear the answer. She knew that Caroline was a wild child and like to live on the edge, but since they lived in Mystic Falls there was really not much trouble she could get into. But, that didn't stop her from trying.

"Because, ladies we are going to da club." She said, and then laughed.

"Oh no." Bonnie said shaking her head, Elena along with her.

"Oh, come on guys. We need to have some fun, and we are not going to get it here in boring town nothing ever happens here Mystic Falls. This club is right outside of town, so it's not far." Caroline said, not believing that she had jeopardized her reputation for nothing. Doug Mitchell had black mailed her into going out on a date with his pimply faced younger brother before making the fake IDs for her.

Caroline was not going to let Bonnie and Elena chicken out of going to this club. They were fucking teenagers, and this was the type of shit that teenagers did. It was a rite of passage, and Elena and Bonnie were holding up the program.

Caroline pulled out the big guns. "You two bitches owe me. I gave up both of the Salvatore brothers, so at least you two can do is go to this club." Caroline said, and then smiled when both girls reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>The girls sighed in relief when they were able to get inside of the club with no problem. Once in, they just stood there soaking up everything in sight, not sure what to do next. Caroline led them to the bar were they promptly ordered some drinks. They were able to find a table and sat down and watched the people around them, each girl excited and scared.<p>

"This is ridiculous. I did not come here to sit at some table all night and stare." Caroline finally said, getting up and straightening out her outfit. Elena and Bonnie looked at her.

"Come on, at least we can do is dance." She said, nodding her head towards the dance floor.

The girls followed her to the dance floor, and they began to dance. At first, their moves were awkward because they felt uncomfortable. But, when "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas started playing they really got into it and began having a good time. They danced to every song after that. It didn't take long for some guys to show up and start dancing with them. Caroline smiled because this was exactly how she had pictured their night would be.

The girls had promised to stick together no matter what. So, when Elena had to go to the restroom, they all went. Bonnie stood outside the door waiting for Elena and Caroline to finish up; she looked around the club, bobbing her head to the music when she did a double take. Bonnie saw Damon sitting at a private table with some blonde bimbo. She watched as Damon smirked, and then buried his face into her neck. Bonnie saw red.

Elena and Caroline came out just in time to see Bonnie walking across the club, and they followed her not knowing what was going on.

Bonnie walked up to Damon's table and grabbed his drink, throwing it at him and the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing here with this slut?" Bonnie asked, outrage filling every pore in her body. She wanted to kill him.

Damon looked up from the girl's neck with murder in his eyes until he saw that it was Bonnie with her two little friends behind her. He was shocked to see her in the club. He took in every detail of her. She had on a sexy little green dress that hugged every curve of her body. Caroline had did her makeup, so Bonnie was rocking a smoky eye that made her look edgy, and her hair was down with spiky bangs that framed her face. Bonnie looked like a little sex pot. Damon got hard looking at her.

"I could ask the same of you." He said, raising his eyebrow. He looked down at his ruined expensive shirt and swore. He looked up at Bonnie his eyes angry.

"Take your little ass home now." He said through gritted teeth. Elena grabbed her hand intending to leave, but Bonnie wasn't having it; she pulled free.

"Fuck you. You can't tell me what to do." She said. When Bonnie saw Damon's body tense, she knew that she had said the wrong thing.

Damon got up from the table and grabbed Bonnie hard by her arm. "We're leaving." He said. Elena and Caroline followed them out of the club.

"Damon, let me go." Bonnie said, once they were outside the club. He told Elena and Caroline to leave that he and Bonnie would be riding in his car behind them.

Damon pushed Bonnie into his car and then got in. His jaw was clenched as he started the car. Bonnie refused to be scared because she was just as pissed off as he was.

"You've got some nerve being mad at me over Tyler when all this time you have been cheating on me with the sluts in this town." She said.

"Bonnie, shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about." Damon said. He had never had sex with that blonde girl nor any other girl since he had been with Bonnie. He was only using them to feed.

Damon pulled up into Elena's driveway just in time to see the two girls walk into the house, when he didn't stop, Bonnie protested.

"Damon, I'm spending the night at Elena's house." She said not understanding why he wasn't stopping to let her out.

"Not tonight. We have some things we need to straighten out." He said, with his eyes on the road, not looking at her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up the next morning in Damon's bed with a smile on her face. She felt herself blush when she thought about last night and the wicked things he had did to her. Bonnie had been really angry with him, but that anger had soon turned into lust. When he brought her back to his house, she was ready to claw his eyes out, but when he savagely kissed her up against the living room wall something inside of Bonnie was unleashed, and she gave just as good as she got. They barely made it to Damon's bedroom before they were tearing at each other's clothes.<p>

Thinking about last night, Bonnie realized how much Damon had been holding back the other times they had had sex. He had always been careful and taken it easy with her, but last night she got a real taste of just how passionate he could be in bed.

Bonnie sat up in surprise when Damon walked into the bedroom with a tray of delicious smelling food. He placed the tray in her lap before capturing her mouth in a hot wet kiss. He pulled back before it could escalate into something more because he needed for her to eat; they'd had a vigorous night. He took a shower to give her time to enjoy her breakfast.

Bonnie watched as Damon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw that she was finished eating he came over to the bed and removed the tray. He then sat down on the side of the bed and gently kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, touching her cheek.

"I know last night got a little bit out of hand. Are you okay...did I hurt you? He asked quietly. Damon was worried because he had lost control with her last night. He didn't even know how it happened. One minute they were arguing about Tyler and the blonde bimbo in the club, and the next minute they were going at it hard in his bed.

Bonnie was touched that he was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was okay. She kissed the palm of his hand and then his mouth.

"Last night was amazing and I'm okay, more than okay." She said, smiling. Bonnie touched his face.

Because Bonnie was so happy in this moment looking into his beautiful blue eyes, without thinking, she said what was in her heart.

"I love you, Damon." Bonnie's eyes widen, she couldn't believe that she had just said that out loud. She lowered her eyes, her face heated up with embarrassment, she couldn't look at him. She started to panic because he was just sitting there not saying anything.

Damon lifted her chin and sweetly kissed her mouth; he then pulled back and looked into her light green eyes.

"I love you too, Bonnie." He said, then Damon Salvatore did something that he hadn't done since he was human, he smiled, and it reached his eyes.

The End


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note**

I would like to start off by thanking everyone who read and liked my story. Thank you for all of your great reviews. I read every one of them and kind of became addicted to getting them. Before this, I had never checked my e-mail more than twice a day, and now I check it every few hours excited to see what you thought about the story. I could tell when you didn't like a chapter because I would have no reviews what so ever, which really bummed me out.

I know that you had a lot of questions, but I didn't answer them because I wasn't sure where I was going with the story from chapter to chapter. That is where your reviews really helped out a lot. Whenever I felt that you had a certain direction in which you thought the story was headed I would switch it up.

The biggest controversy was when Damon compelled Bonnie into sleeping with him. I did that because to many of you were under the impression that Damon was "a good guy", but I thought that I had made it clear that the Damon in this story was from Season One. If you will remember in the beginning of Season One, Damon's character was a lot darker and more dangerous; the show has since smooth him out to make him more likeable and Stefan like. I do not like the new (Season 3), Damon. So, in my story he has a dark side.

Another point of controversy was the fact that Bonnie didn't know she was a witch and had not come into her powers. This was strategic on my part. I liked the fact that Bonnie is a witch, but I didn't want that to be a dominate factor in the story. I wanted to concentrate on Bonnie the girl, so I only hinted at her witchy ability. A lot of you were upset that she seemed weak in this story, but I have to disagree. You have to remember that she is a sixteen year old girl, and I wanted her to handle everything that was happening to her from that mindset.

Another issue was the fact that Damon was able to compel Bonnie. This is where I took liberty with the story. Everyone didn't understand how Damon was able to compel Bonnie since she was a witch. I don't know where this "rule" came from that vampires cannot compel witches, but in my story even though Bonnie is technically a witch; her powers are dormant which leaves her vulnerable to compulsion, but the kick is that it doesn't last.

I stated in the beginning, I wasn't sure what this fanfic was going to be about. I didn't know what would happen in the story from chapter to chapter. Every day, I would literally sit down at my computer and make up the story as I typed. All I knew was that it would center on Bonnie Bennett. The chapters were short because that was the only way I could update daily.

I didn't want this to be an all human Vampire Diaries because I liked the fact that these characters had supernatural abilities, but I didn't want the supernatural aspect to be the focus either. So, I tried to walk that fine line between both.

I'm sorry for the abrupt ending to the story. I honestly think that I could have gone on for a while, but I had to end it here to get ready for my new job.

Please forgive me if my thoughts seemed a little bit scattered; I just wanted to clear up any and all confusion about my little fanfic, and say thanks for reading my work. God Bless.


End file.
